Greatest Detective
by SSJBowser
Summary: There has been a crime spree that has been going on for three weeks. The killer is leaving riddles behind. Shinichi Kudo must team up with Tim Drake a.k.a Robin, along with other unexpected allies. The game is about to begin, who are the players?
1. Riddles

**Greatest Detective**

**Chapter 1**

**Riddles**

"It's been three weeks since this nonstop killing spree. My name is Conan Edogawa, a.k.a Jimmy Kudo. I was a seventeen year old detective when I was knocked unconscious and given some kind of medicine that changed me. When I awoke I was a child again. Now as a young detective I must find the guys who did this to me, but right now I have bigger things to worry about. There is one thing that has linked these crimes together, there are riddles left behind with a riddle sign. The problem is none of theses riddles make any sense, my journey continues here." Conan thinks as he falls asleep in his bed.

**Elsewhere, many miles away in Gotham City.**

"Tonight the cities greatest detective Batman has done it again, some believe him to be a myth." The radio said as Timothy Drake turned it off.

"Um, that's what they think, I better head over to Wayne Enterprises." Tim said as he put on a jacket and exited the room.

Tim caught a taxi and made his way to Wayne Enterprises.

"Well, I'm here." Tim thought to himself as he approached a gate.

Tim typed in a few numbers on a pad by the gate which opened it. Tim walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Good evening master Drake, come on in." Alfred said as he opened the door.

"Where's Bruce?" Tim asked as he stepped into the mansion.

"He's down in the cave." Alfred responded.

Tim walked up to a piano and typed in five different key numbers and is sucked into a tube which takes him to the bat cave.

"Hello Tim." Bruce says as he turns from his computer.

"So what do you have, any leads on who these guys are?" Tim asked

"No, but I do have an address you can check out." Bruce said as he printed something out.

"Whoever these guys are they've been keep a close eye on us and whoever lives at this address." Bruce said as he gave the paper to Tim.

"In Japan, I have to go clear across the world to Japan?" Tim said as he put a hand over his head.

"Don't worry, Kara will be there soon." Bruce said as he turned back to his computer.

"Kara Zor-El, I don't need her help, why can't Nightwing go with me?" Tim asked.

"Dick has his own problems in Bludhaven. I didn't say you needed help, I thought it would be nice if you could teach her a thing or two." Bruce said.

"Oh alright, so when does my plane leave?" Tim asked.

"Plane, your going on a boat." Bruce said putting on a smile.

"When does this boat leave?" Tim asked.

"In four hours, don't forget to take your suite with you." Bruce said.

"You got it, so where do I meet Kara at?" Tim asked.

"She'll meet you when you get there." Bruce responded.

"Sounds like a plan." Tim said as he walked over to a glass cabinet with his Robin suite in side.

"I already informed the Titans you will be gone for some time." Bruce said.

Tim opened the glass door and pulled out his Robin costume.

"I'll see you later." Tim said as he walked out of the bat cave.

Later that night Tim boarded the boat to china.

"You'll sleep in there, it's a tight space but you'll live." the captain of the boat said to Tim.

Tim walked into a small room which was filled with boxes and in the top right hand corner was a bed.

"Ah, it smells like fish in here." Tim said to himself as he walked over to the bed and laid his things down.

Then he pulled out the piece of paper Bruce printed out for him.

"Well it looks like I will be taking a little trip to the mountains." Tim thought to himself.

Tim folded up the paper and stuck it in his pocket and headed out to the deck. He watched as they pulled away from the city. He could see all of the lights, and the cars driving around. Two hours passed by as Tim looked out at the dark see. The moon light was flashed down at the water. Tim saw something run past him at the corner of his eye.

"What was that?" Tim thought to himself.

He walked over to a couple barrels.

"It looked like they ran over here somewhere." Tim said as he looked behind the barrels to find nothing.

"I know I saw something, hey wait." Tim said as he lifted up one of the barrels.

What he saw left him speechless. He saw a human sized turtle wearing an orange ninja mask.

"Oh shell." The turtle creature said as the other barrels were pushed over revealing three more turtle creatures.

"Who are you guy's, were you spying on me?" Tim asked taking a step back.

"No, we were actually looking for a better hiding spot." The turtle with the orange ninja mask replied.

"Ok, at least you're not an enemy." Tim said.

"My name is Michelangelo, this is Leonardo, that's Raphael, and Donatello." The turtle with the orange ninja bandanna said.

"Are those costumes?" Tim asked.

"No, this is how we always look." Raphael said.

"It doesn't surprise me." Tim said.

"Wow that would be a first." Donatello said.

"You would be surprised what I do for a living." Tim said.

"So what's your name?" Leonardo asked.

"Tim Drake, so why are you guy's sneaking around?" Tim asked.

"Well, we can't exactly get on a boat and pay the guy looking like how we look." Mikey said.

"I understand, so why are you four heading to china?" Robin asked.

"It aint much, we just have someone we need to see." Raphael said.

"So why are you heading over to china?" Donatello asked.

"Well I guess I can trust you guys, check this out." Tim said as he pulled out the piece of paper and showed it to them.

"The foot!" Leonardo yelled.

"Who are the foot?" Tim asked.

"A clan of ninja thieves, what businesses do you have with them?" Donatello asked.

"They have been watching me and a couple others, monitoring us." Tim said.

"Um, why would they do that?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm heading to china to find someone who might have the answer to that." Tim says as he sits down.

"It looks like you have yourself some company." Leonardo said.

"Ok, but we have to be careful." Tim said.

"Don't worry about were Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, hey you mind telling us about what you do for a living?" Mikey asked.

"That's another episode, I'll tell you about that another time." Tim said.

Days passed by as they sat on the boat.

To Be Continued


	2. More Riddles

**Greatest Detective**

**Chapter 2**

**More Riddles**

**In Japan.**

Conan wakes up that morning and looks over at a clock.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late for the bus." Conan said as he jumped out of bed.

He walked over to his jour and pulled out his usual outfit for school. Then he runs to the bathroom and brushes his teeth and hair and runs into the kitchen.

"That's weird, Rachel usually isn't gone this early." Conan said to himself as he turned to see Richard Moore sleeping on the coach.

Conan walked over to the fridge and made a little sandwich. After he ate his sandwich he ran out the door to the bus stop.

"I'm here, wait a minute I don't take the bus to school I walk." Conan said out load as he ran down the block.

One block from his school Conan heard a woman scream from inside an apartment building.

"Oh great now I'm going to be late, I better go check it out." Conan said as he opened the apartment door.

When he opened the door a man wearing a bulky coat walked passed him. The two shared a brief glance. Conan ran up the stairs and ran into a opened room to find a laying dead woman.

"I knew it, that guy he must of." Conan thought to himself as he ran down the stairs to see that the man was gone.

Conan ran back up to the room and looked at the body.

"There was defiantly a struggle." Conan said out load.

Then Conan walked over to a phone and dialed 911.

"This is Detective Conan Edogawa." Conan said as he explained the situation.

The cops made it over in a matter of minutes along with Inspector Meguire and Richard Moore.

"So tell us what you heard Conan." Inspector Meguire said.

"As I said I was on my way to school when I heard a scream. I walked into the apartment and saw a guy wearing a bulky green jacket wearing a backwards blue hat." Conan said.

A cop walks into the room.

"Is this the man you saw, we found him two blocks away." The cop asked.

"That's him alright." Conan responded.

"It seems the victim's neck was slashed, she's holding a piece of paper in her hand." Richard said as he leaned over and pulled it out of her hand.

"Someone taped it to her hand, it looks like we have another riddle." Richard said.

"What's it say?" Inspector Meguire asked.

"It say's."/ "_What soda should you never drink."_

"What kind of a riddle is that." Inspector Meguire said.

"Soda, soda, baking soda!" Conan yelled out.

They poured baking soda over the note and another riddle appeared.

_"What do you need to spot a mountain lion one hundred miles away?"_ The riddle said.

"I'm sick of all these riddles, Conan you have any idea what this Riddle might mean?" Richard asked.

"Give me a second to think about it." Conan said.

"I'll take him down to the station until further notice." Inspector Meguire said as he grabbed the man by the arm.

"I didn't do it, you have to believe me." The man said as they walked off with him.

"Conan head to school, we'll take care of business here." Richard said as Conan put on his bag pack and headed down the stairs.

**Later that day.**

Rachel was walking home from school when she saw a boat pull up.

"I wonder if there are any visitors." Rachel thought to herself.

The boat made it to the gate and Tim walked off board.

"Come back any time kid." The captain said as he walked off.

"Well I'm here, I wonder where Kara is." Tim said as Rachel walked up to him.

"Welcome, my name is Rachel More." Rachel said.

"Hi, I'm Tim Drake." Tim said as he moved his hand over his spiky black hair.

"Where are you from, and what brings you here?" Rachel asked.

"I'm a detective on a mission you could say." Tim replied.

"Really, you wouldn't have happened to run into a detective named Jimmy Kudo in your travels, right?" Rachel asked.

"No I've never heard of him, it was nice talking to you Rachel." Tim said as he walked off.

"Something tells me he knows Jimmy." Rachel said to herself.

"Ok, I'm suppose to meet the turtles in town tonight, I better go check out this address." Tim thought to himself.

**Hours passed by as Tim headed to the mountain tops.**

"I should be there pretty quick here." Tim said to himself as he approached a cabin.

"This must be it." Tim said out load as he knocked on the door.

"Hello, is any one home?" Tim asked as he knocked on the door.

After about a minute he begins to walk off as the door swings open.

"Who's there?" The male in the door step says.

"Oh, hello, my name is Tim Drake." Tim said.

"What do you want?" The man asked.

"Someone has been spying on you, I don't know how to pronounce your name but." Tim says as he is cut off.

"It's Juunanagou, you can just call me Android 17, come on in and tell me who's been spying on me." Juunana says as Tim walks in.

They sit in his cabin talking for about an hour.

"Ha, they can watch me all they want. I am the strongest fighter alive." Juunanagou said.

"So your telling me your over five hundred years old, and you look like an eighteen year old kid." Tim said.

"Hey, I'm an android. After I was killed by the one called Goku I was wished back and separated from the hell Android 17, that was about four hundred years ago." Juunana said.

"Another murder occurred leaving behind riddles, in this apartment. It is still unsolved till this moment." The TV said.

"It's night time, which means it's time for us to go. I'll introduce you to our allies." Tim said.

"I really don't need any of your help. Since these friends of yours know a lot about the foot, I'll tag along." Juunana said as Tim went into the bathroom and came back out dressed in his Robin suite.

"Let's go." Tim said as they exited his cabin.

They walked through the dark woods as the city came into view. They looked down at the city filled with many lights.

"Let's go have some fun." Juunana said.

Robin jumped off the edge of the mountain and glided down towards the city as Juunanagou flew down at the same pace as Robin's gliding.

"I have a quick stop to make before we meet up with the turtles." Robin said as they approached the docks where they landed.

**Blocks away.**

Conan is tossing and turning in his bed. It begins to thunder and rain outside.

"I can't sleep, I have to get back to that apartment. I bet there is something I missed." Conan said as he hoped out of bed and put on some clothes.

Conan ran through the rain back to the apartment.

"Ok I made it, I don't think that man was responsible. I have to figure out what is leaving all of these riddles." Conan said.

A window near the ceiling swings open.

"It not what, but who." Conan here's as he looks up to see the Boy Wonder, Robin as lighting strikes behind him.

To Be Continued


	3. Meet the mastermind

**Greatest Detective**

**Chapter 3**

**Meet the mastermind **

"It can't be, could it be him. I thought he was a myth." Conan thought as Robin glided to the ground.

Conan stood there as Robin approached him.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

Conan looked up at him, he couldn't seem to respond.

"I'll ask you once more, what are you doing here." Robin asked once more.

Conan finally spoke out.

"I'm a Detective, Conan Edogawa." Conan responded.

"Detective, you are a pretty young one. Since you're here you mind telling me what's been going on in Japan?" Robin asked.

"There's been a series of murders, after every crime a riddle is left behind." Conan said.

"What is the latest riddle?" Robin asked.

"Ah, I managed to get a hold of it after school, here you go, um." Conan said.

"Robin, you can just call me Robin." Robin says as Conan hands him the riddle.

_"What do you need to spot a mountain lion one hundred miles away?"_

"So, what do you think it means?" Conan questioned.

"Um, it's simple yet, there could be more than one answer to this." Robin said.

"What is your best bet?" Conan asked.

"Eye sight, you need a good eye sight." Robin said as he pulled out special binoculars out of his utility belt.

Robin zoomed in on the riddle.

"It's a bit blurry, I need to focus it. Got it, we've got ourselves another riddle." Robin said.

**_How is the letter G related to the Moon?_**

"Um, it makes no sense." Robin said.

"Wait a minute. G, Moon is to light, G is the middle letter of Light." Conan said.

"Hey your pretty smart kid. I guess you could tag along. Besides I may need you to show me around the city if another clue pops up." Robin said.

"Ok let's go find where the moon light is shining." Conan says as Robin grabs him.

"Hold on." Robin said as he used his bird grappler to get them out the window.

"The moon is pointing out by the ocean." Conan said as they ran over to the moon light.

"Stay here." Robin said as he jumped into the water.

Once under the water, Robin pulled out a mini flash light from his utility belt and flashed the light to the sea floor. Sure enough he saw a treasure chest. He swam down to it, then he pulled out a birdarang and sliced the lock off. He opened the chest and found a piece of paper wrapped in plastic with another riddle. Robin swam back up to the streets.

"Great, you found another riddle." Conan said as Robin opened the paper and read the riddle out load.

_What birds come in two?_

"Well, let's see, two. I know this is a simple one." Conan thought to himself.

"A pair." Robin said

"Your a good detective yourself." Conan said.

"That's because I learn from the greatest." Robin said as he thought about the riddle.

"What does he mean, the greatest. I'm the best detective. Come on Jimmy hold it together." Conan thought to himself.

"Got it, over there." Robin said as he saw a pair of lovers walk into an amusement park.

"Alright it's time for me to move with stealth." Robin said as him and Conan ran over to the amusement park.

They searched for about forty five minutes but found nothing.

"Darn, where could the other riddle be." Robin said as a man dressed as a clown smiled over at them and ran into a mirror room.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Conan said.

"It could be a trap, move with cushion." Robin said as they slowly made there way into the mirror room.

Once in the mirror room the door slammed behind them. This made Conan jump a little.

"Ok, now I know something is going on." Conan said as they made there way deeper into the room.

"It's like a maze. I feel like a lab rat." Robin said as they came to a stop.

"Dead end, we must of taken a wrong turn." Robin said

When they turned around, they found that the way they came in was sealed with glass.

"Were trapped." Conan said.

"Not for long!" Robin said as he pulled out a birdarang.

"Wait stop!" Conan yelled as a video footage appeared on every mirror.

"Hello, Detectives." The man said.

"I should of known, the Riddler. What are you doing in Japan!" Robin yelled.

"Comb down bird boy, all will be explained if." Riddler said.

"If what?" Conan asked.

"If you can complete my game." Riddle said.

"Were done playing your games Riddler." Robin snapped.

"Oh that's to bad, if you don't play people could get hurt. Not to say any names, Rachel Moore, oh how about Dick Grayson." Riddler said putting on an evil smirk.

This made Conan and Robin jump with terror.

"Were listening." Robin finally replied.

"You are currently at level one, there are five levels in my game." Riddler said.

"Let me guess, this is a riddle game." Conan said.

"Right you are little detective. Once you have got passed all of my stages I will let you go free." Riddler said.

"Don't we get a chance to stop you?" Robin asked.

"Let the games begin." Riddler said ignoring Robin's question.

Riddler went off the mirrors and water began to shoot into the room. A riddle appeared on one of the mirrors.

"We better hurry up, our we'll drown." Conan said as he walked up to the riddle and read it.

_What two things go up and never come back down?_

"Um, A rock in space." Conan said as the water began to fill up faster.

"We can't make anymore mistakes like that. How about, a persons age." Robin said as it showed they scored a point.

They thought for another minute as they were floating in the water.

"This water is rising up dramatically fast." Robin said.

"Come on, wait how about Fireworks. They never completely come back down." Conan said as the water went over there heads.

At that second it showed they scored two points and the mirrors move apart and the water goes down and the mirrors move a part showing steps leading up to a door.

"Good one, we could have been goners." Robin said.

Conan ringed out some of the water out of his clothes as they walked up the steps. Robin opened the door and they entered a room with spikes on every side. The walls began to close in on each other as a riddle appeared on a screen.

_What starts with (E) ends with (E) and only has one letter?_

"We better be careful what we say. I'm pretty sure none of us want those walls closing in any faster." Robin said as he thought about the riddle.

After about a minute Conan came up with an answer.

"An envelope, the answer to the riddle is an envelope!" Conan yelled as the walls stopped and the platform they were standing on moves up to another floor.

This time there were razor sharp blades on the ceiling as it started to move down towards them. The riddle appeared on the wall in front of them.

_What is nothing for one, but has good use for two, but is totally useless for three?_

Robin thought about the riddle for about one minute as the walls were two feet away from them.

"Ok, here goes nothing. A secret." Robin said as the ceiling stopped moving.

"Great, you got it." Conan said.

The wall in front of them opened and they walked into a room that was filled with many toxic wastes.

"Get to the center of the room!" Robin yelled as toxic wastes began pouring down from each corner of the room.

The next riddle appeared.

_**What letter comes after B in the alphabet? **_

"That is so easy, it is." Conan says as Robin puts a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say something you will regret. The next letter is E." Robin said as the toxic wastes stop in there path.

"Good thing you stopped me, I almost forgot we're dealing with riddles." Conan said as they walked up some stairs to another room.

This time swinging blades were approaching them at an amazing speed. The next riddle popped up.

_How do you stop a water cycle?_

"Um, this ones a tough one. I think I've got the answer." Conan said as Robin put his hand on his mouth.

"He knows he can't fool us. You cant stop a water cycle, Riddler just wants us dead now." Robin said as he threw a robin bomb up at the ceiling that knocked it open.

Robin grabbed Conan and flew them up to the next floor where they saw Riddler sitting in a chair with an evil smirk.

"Hello detectives, so nice of you to join us." Riddler said as two of his minions stood by his side.

"It's over Riddler, you lose." Robin said.

"Not exactly. You see, you two are the only losers." Riddler said as his minions fired there machine guns at Conan.

Robin jumped over and put his cape in the way.

"Wow, that's amazing." Conan said.

"My cape is ten times stronger then steel." Robin said as he jumped into the air.

He jumped in front of Riddler's minions. One of them swung there gun at him, Robin just ducked and tripped him to the ground, then he took his head and banged it to the ground knocking him unconscious.

Conan ran over to riddler's other minion and did a spin kick but he grabbed Conan's leg and threw him against the wall. Robin came from behind him and knife handed him to the ground.

"You ok Conan." Robin said as Riddler knocked him to the ground with a metal pole.

"Time to die, little bird." Riddler said as he raised the pole high into the air.

Conan quickly loaded up his super shoes and grabbed a nearby metal pan and kicked it at Riddler. It knocked Riddler in the face making him fall to the ground unconscious. You can then here the police sirens coming from outside.

"I'll see you around kid." Robin said as he used his bird grappler to escape out the window.

The police kicked down the door. Conan sat up and explained the situation.

**Later that night. **

Conan sat down as the paramedics checked him from when he was thrown into the wall. The police arrested Riddler.

"Good job Conan, thanks to you our city can now rest in piece." Inspector Meguire said as he walked off.

"I see now, the riddler went after Conan because he knew he couldn't fool me with any of those riddles. He needed to test someone who learned from me with less skill." Richard Moore said as he began to laugh.

"I'm just glad your ok." Rachel said as she hugged Conan.

Conan looked over her shoulder. There leaning over the building was Robin. His cape blew with the light breeze, Robin gave Conan a thumb's up then ran off. Conan put on a smile for he knows he will see him again.

To Be Continued.

**Note: In the next chapter Conan edogawa will come face to face with Tim Drake, offcourse they don't know eachothers identities. And one of the Ninja Turtles will be having a team- up with Conan. That and much more in the upcoming chapters.**


	4. Allies arrive

**Greatest Detective **

**Allies arrive**

**Chapter 4**

Tim Drake woke up that morning on the coach feeling sour on his head. Last night Conan and himself brought Riddler to justice. Tim looked up to see Leonardo shining his swords.

"Your awake, we met your friend Juunanagou last night." Leonardo said as he put his swords in there holder.

Tim sat up.

"After last nights events, I needed a break. That's pretty much why I headed back to the cabin. Hey where is #17 and your brothers?" Tim asked as he got up from the coach.

"There down by a lake, Juunanagou said there is one around here." Leonardo said as he opened the door to go outside.

"Hey Leo wait up, I'm coming. Just let me hop in the shower real quick." Tim said as he walked to the bathroom.

Tim hoped into the shower. He was out in about five minutes. He put on a towel and walked back into the living room where he saw Leonardo looking out the window.

"Hey Leo, what's up?" Tim asked as he put on his boxers and dark blue jeans.

"It's so nice and peaceful out here." Leo responded.

"You got that right, let's go find the others." Tim said as he slid on his black shirt followed by his white shoes and socks.

Leo and Tim walked outside to see the sun shining through the trees. They walked through the woods for about two more minutes. Unknown to them they were being watched by a floating surveillance camera.

"Are you sure we are going the right way." Tim asked as they continued walking.

"Well, from what Juunanagou said it should be right past these bushes." Leonardo said as he pushed through the bushes to see a large lake with a water fall.

"Wow it looks so amazing." Tim said as he turned to see Donatello and Michelangelo sparing at the shore.

Leonardo and Tim ran down to greet them.

"Don, Mikey, where is Raphael?" Leonardo asked.

"Well, he said something about getting a bike." Donatello said as he continued sparing.

"Oh great." Leonardo said looking to the ground.

"What's wrong with Raphael getting a bicycle?" Tim asked.

"In Raph's terms, a motor cycle." Leo said looking up.

"Like any one will sell it to him. I mean being a mutated turtle and all." Tim said.

"That's why Juunanagou went with him." Mikey said as he flipped over Donatello, then he kicked him into the water.

At that second they could here the roaring of two motor cycles approaching. Android 17 and Raphael stepped off of the motor cycles and greeted there friends with smiles.

"Oh come on, enough with the long faces. Don't be jealous." #17 said.

"Hey Tim, your finally up." Raphael said.

"Good, now that you two are back we can begin our search for the foot." Tim said as he walked past Android 17 and Raphael.

Leonardo ran up and walked along side Tim.

"Come on, we better find them before they find us." Donatello said to Raphael and Android 17.

The rest of them followed them through the woods. After about twenty five minutes of walking they make it to the streets.

"Ok, me and Juunana will leave you guy's from here. I think it would be best if you guys waited until tonight to come out on the streets." Tim said.

"That sounds like a plan. We'll wait in theses woods until tonight, then we'll meet you at the docks tonight." Leo said as him and his brothers stopped in there tracks.

Tim and Juunana and Tim looked both ways and made sure no cars were coming and then they crossed the street.

"So where exactly do you think these foot ninjas are hanging out at Tim?" Android 17 asked.

"I really don't know, if were lucky we'll find them soon or at least some leads." Tim said.

Juunanagou and Tim Drake walk through down town for many hours but find nothing.

"After all this time we haven't found anything. We've been down every block, Bruce only sent me here really just to see if you knew anything." Tim said as he sat up against a tree.

"Do you mean the famous Bruce Wayne, he's Batman isn't he?" Juunana said smiling.

"I'll never tell." Tim said.

About two seconds later Tim and Juunanagou looked up to see an approaching person from the sky.

"It's Kara Zor-El." Tim said as he stood up.

Juunanagou gives off a whistle when Kara lands right in front of them.

"Looking good, that's something you don't see every day." Juunana said.

"Cut it out C-17. Bruce said you would show up, where have you been?" Tim asked.

"I've been looking for you." Supergirl said as she approached them.

"First off, we need to get you some clothes, you can't go walking around in your supergirl suite." Tim said.

"Why not, her suite looks quite fitting." Android 17 said.

"Ok let us broadcast that we have a load of superheroes looking for them." Tim said.

"Alright, you two stay here I'll go buy the clothes." #17 said as he walked off.

Two minutes pass by.

Juunana comes back out holding a bag of clothes.

"That was quick, so what did you get." Tim said as he looked into the bag what he saw surprised him.

"Dirty underwear, mini skirts, belly button shirts, Android 17 are you crazy!" Tim asked.

"What, I had no idea what she liked to wear." Juunanagou said.

Kara snatched the bag from Tim.

"It's something to wear isn't it." Kara said as she flew off.

She came back thirty minutes later dressed in a tan skirt , black sandals, and a black belly button shirt.

"Now that your back, did Bruce tell you what is going on?" Tim asked.

"Bruce told Clark, and Clark told me to meet you here." Kara said.

"Let me guess, this Clark guy is superman, right?" Juunanagou said.

"We'll never tell #17." Tim said.

Tim Drake looked over to see Rachel Moore approaching them along with Conan and another young woman.

"Hi Tim, remember me we met when you first got here." Rachel said.

"Oh hi Rachel, these are my friends Juunanagou and Kara, hey Conan, I mean um how are you guys doing." Tim said.

"Did he just say my name." Conan thought to himself.

"This is my best friend Serena Sebastian, and this is Conan." Rachel said as she introduced them.

"It's nice to meet the two of you." Tim said as he gave Serena a hand shake and looked down at Conan.

"You look familiar." Conan said as he looked up at Tim.

"Ok Tim, ease up, be careful what you say." Tim thought to himself.

"I heard you were a detective." Serena said leaning on Tim a bit.

"Tim you told them your Ro." Kara said as Tim put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm just any old regular detective. Nothing out of the ordinary." Tim said as he released his hand from Kara's mouth.

"Why did you put a hand over her mouth. Ah ha, you know where Jimmy is don't you?" Serena asked leaning closer.

"Alright, alright, I do but he wants me to keep it a secret." Tim said.

"Whatever." Conan said to himself.

"What kind of detective are you any way?" Serena asked.

"I'm the detective from the North, fresh from Gotham City." Tim Drake said.

"Detective of the north, Jimmy is the detective of the east." Rachel said.

"So who are the detectives of the west and south." Juunana said entering the conversation.

"There is no detective of the south, but in the west you have Harley Hartwell." Serena said.

"Hey why don't you guy's come with us tonight, there is going to be a big party, even Harley Hartwell will be there." Rachel said.

"As much as we'd love to we have to much to do." Tim said.

"Ah, he's just kidding you, off course we'll come just give us some directions." Juunanagou said as they wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"We'll see you then." Rachel said as they walked off.

Conan looked back and got another glimpse at Tim.

"Um, maybe, I can't tell just yet." Conan thought as he turned the corner.

"Thanks a lot Juunanagou, let's head back to your cabin." Tim said as they crossed the street.

**Back at the cabin.**

"While us three are out I want you guys to go look for the foot headquarters, Raph could you look after Conan for me." Tim said as he brushed his spiky hair.

"What, why me?" Raph asked.

"After my team up with him, chances are the foot was watching us and may go after him." Tim said.

"That leads the foot clan ninjas to me, I'll do it." Raph said looking proud.

"Timothy come on, were going now." Juunanagou yelled from the other room.

"I'll see you guy's later." Tim said as he ran off with Kara Zor-El and Juunanagou.

"Great, we have the whole house to ourselves." Mikey said as he started laughing.

Raph came up behind him and smacked him over the head.

"We have a job to do. We don't have time to screw around, let's go." Raphael said as the Ninja Turtles left the cabin.

By time they made it to the streets it was dark out.

"Alright we split up from here, and move with stealth." Leonardo said as they split up.

Raphael looked down at the paper he was given by Tim. The address to Conan's house.

"I'm here, ok now to find a place where I can see him." Raph said as he climbed up a tree.

He could see right into Conan's window.

"There he is, good if the foot show up I'm ready for them." Raphael said as he found a comfortable spot in the tree.

A few minutes later Conan came running out.

"Hey isn't it a bit late for a kid his age to be out this late." Raphael said out load as he looked down at Conan who started running down the street.

"You can't sneak away from a ninja." Raphael said as he jumped out of the tree and ran after Conan with stealth.

Conan stopped about two blocks away where Raph hid behind a tree.

"Your late Conan." Mitch said.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, what's wrong?" Conan asked.

"You went against the famous Riddler and you didn't contact us, what's wrong with you Conan!" George yelled.

"I'm sorry, he just showed up. I didn't have time to contact you guys." Conan said.

"It's okay Conan, were not mad." Amy said.

Mitch and George walked off.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Conan said to Amy.

On there way they heard sounds of a baby crying coming from behind a fence.

"Conan, what is that?" Amy asked.

"I think we better go check it out." Conan said.

"No, it's a trick." Raph said to himself.

Amy and Conan approach the fence.

"Fangity kids, that's a classic trick." Raphael said as he watched them open the gate.

Conan and Amy see a little device laying on the ground making baby noises. Then a man holding a bat jumps out of the corner and knocks Conan over the head sending him to the ground.

"Oh look what I have here. Hey little girl you want to play. Let me take you inside and show you a game I play with little girls." The man said as she fainted.

As the man approached her Raphael jumped in front of him.

"You aint goanna rape nobody when I'm around pal. There's a place called Colfax if your feeling lonely." Raphael said.

"Oh, you just cross the line buddy. No one, I mean no one stands up to me!" The six foot man throws a couple punches at Raphael who doges them and then counters it by doing a spin kick. This makes him go spinning to the ground. The man quickly gets back to his feet. He charges Raphael who throws his ninja Sai's into the mans chest. Blood starts pouring out.

Conan begins to wake to see Raph walking behind the man. Raphael makes a knife hand and shoves it into the man's back. He then pulls out his spine along with his skull. Then Raphael swings the skull and slams it onto the baby crying device. Then he walks over to the dead body and yanks out his Sai's.

"Who are you?" Conan asked frighten.

"Hey don't be scared I'm one of the good guys. Robin sent me to make sure you were okay." Raphael said picking up Amy.

"Hey kid, we need to get her home." Raphael said.

Conan finally got back to his feet.

"Um, right this way." Conan said ignoring the dead body.

They made it to Amy's house. Raphael snuck her into her house through the window.

"I'm back." Raph said.

"I want some answers. Why would Robin have you keep an eye on me?" Conan asked crossing his arms.

"There is a ninja clan called the foot. Recently they have been spying on Robin for purposes I don't know, I think they may be on to you as well." Raph said.

"Leave me alone. There are no foot ninjas spying on me, just go away." Conan said as he ran inside.

Unknown to him a foot ninja has been watching him through the whole day.

"Foot ninja three to base. Conan has gone in for the night, and we have another problem. The turtles are in Japan, report that to Oroku Saki." A Foot ninja on a house said.


	5. The attack

**Greatest Detective**

**Chapter 5**

**The attack**

The party has been going on for the past two hours.

Juunanagou sits alone outside staring up at the moon.

"I think I'll go out on a little walk." Android 17 said as he sat up and walked off into the darkness of the night.

Inside the house Tim Drake was talking with Harley Hartwell in the kitchen.

"So your a detective, what level are you?" Harley asked.

"I'm an ace detective, so what do you do in your free time when your not investigating?" Tim said changing the subject.

"Where did you learn your detective skills from?" Harley asked.

"That's a long story, I'll tell you about that later. Hey have you met Conan, he's a pretty smart detective." Tim said.

"Yes, I've met him. Did Conan happen to tell you a little secret?" Harley asked.

"Secret, what kind of secret?" Tim asked.

"Never mind, I'll see you around Drake." Harley said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Tim walked into the living room and sat next to Serena and Kara and looked up at the ceiling.

"What secret could Harley be talking about." Tim thought to himself as it began to rain and thunder outside.

**At a large building facility.**

"Good everything is going as planed. Soon Shinichi Kudo and Tim Drake will be mine, anyone who gets in my way will perish." Oroku Saki says as he looks over at his suite of armor.

A foot ninja walks into the room and bows.

"Sir we have the downloads complete on the Android." The foot ninja said.

"Good." Oroku Saki said.

"And another thing, the turtles have followed us to Japan. What do we do Master Shredder?" The foot ninja asked.

"Turtle soup." Oroku Saki responded.

"We also got the space rocks, the only problem left is that detective from the west. Rumor has it he is an ace detective, matching that of Tim and Shinichi level of skill." The foot ninja said.

"Um, he could pose a threat if he figures out our plans." Oroku Saki said.

"Should we kill him Master Shredder?" The Foot Ninja asked.

"No, as a great evil of the darkness is coming. I have other plans for this detective of the west, send three ninjas to keep an eye on him." Shredder said.

"Yes sir, I will add Heiji Hattori to the list, along with Tim Drake and Kudo." The foot ninja said as he ran off.

"It's almost time to make our move, let's hope there aren't any screw up's this time." Shredder said as he sat back in his seat.

**A couple miles away. **

Tim Drake sat up from the coach.

"So where is the party, it's only me, Serena, Kara, Harley, Juunana, and you Rachel." Tim said.

"They must of gotten lost in the storm out there." Rachel said as Juunanagou walked into the house sulking wet.

"We won't be going anywhere tonight. Oh and just to let you guy's know it's raining outside." Android 17 said as he walked into another room.

"So Tim, how old are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm seventeen, why?" Tim asked.

"Well that's weird, that's the same age as Jimmy Kudo." Serena said.

"Who is Jimmy Kudo?" Tim asked.

"Have a seat Tim, I have a story to tell you." Rachel said.

Twenty eight minutes pass by.

"And after that he ran off, I hadn't seen him until he showed up in one of Harley Hartwell's cases. The night he ran off was the night I met Conan." Rachel said.

"Have Jimmy and Conan met?" Tim Drake asked.

"Conan said he met him, but I never saw them together." Rachel said.

"Um, interesting." Tim said as he leaned up against the wall.

After awhile everyone went upstairs except Tim who threw off his shoes and socks, along with his shirt and laid back on the coach. Closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Hours Later Tim woke up in the early morning to here the roaring of the storm. He got up and slipped on his shirt.

"Feel drossy, still so sleepy but I need something to drink." Tim said to himself as he entered the garage through a door.

As he approached the fridge, he turned and saw someone throw a kick at him. He ducked just in time.

"Who would want to attack me." Tim thought as he came out of his drossiness.

Then the figure in the dark threw a couple kicks at him which he dodged. Then he grabbed the persons arm and twisted it flipping them to the ground. At that second another figure enters the room with a metal bat. They throw a swing at Tim who jumps up and kicks them making them crash to the ground. The other person Tim had knocked to the ground jumps up and kicks him in the face sending him crashing to the ground.

"No one comes from behind me." Tim said as he flipped back to his feet.

He runs over and knees the unknown person in the stomach followed by a spin punch sending them to the ground. Tim then jumps on top of his attacker and pulls out a birdarang to there neck.

"Who are you!" Tim yells as the lights shoot and with a clapping Harley Hartwell who snaps a picture.

Tim looks down to see Rachel. He quickly puts his birdarang away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." Tim said as he helped Rachel up and looked over to see Serena holding a metal bat.

"Actually I'm sorry I thought you were an intruder. Harley you knew it was Tim all along, what were you doing in here anyway!" Rachel yelled.

"I was just hanging out when I saw detective Timothy Drake walk in. Followed by his attackers, I'm sorry I just had to get a shot to finish this roll of film." Hartwell said as he stuck his camera in his jacket.

"And here I was thinking you were a loser like Kudo. Where did you learn to fight like that anyway?" Serena asked.

"That's a long story, I'll tell you about that later." Tim said.

"You already used that one Drake, when I asked you where did you learn your detective skills." Harley Hartwell said as him and Serena approached him.

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow." Tim said.

"It's already tomorrow." Harley said as he opened the garage and the bright sun shined in on them.

"Tomorrow as in the day after this." Tim said as he ran off.

Serena, Rachel, and Harley looked at each other knowing that there was more to Tim then meets the eye.

**Miles away.**

Conan wakes up and hops out of bed.

"ah, nothing but a good nights rest." Conan said as he put on some clothes looking out his window to see Raphael outside of his window.

Conan shuts his blinds.

"Oh great, I thought I got rid of him." Conan said out load as Richard walked into the room.

"Hey Conan, I'll be back in a couple hours I have a couple things I need to do." Richard said as he walked off.

"Great and I can't go anywhere without that turtle following me." Conan said.

Conan jumped back onto his bed and laid there for about ten minutes, then the door bell rang. Conan got up and ran to get it.

**Blocks away.**

Tim put his shoes and socks back on and began his walk down the block. Rachel caught up with him.

"When will we see you again?" Rachel asked.

Tim looked over at Rachel.

"Don't worry you'll see me again soon." Tim said as he walked off.

Conan finally made it to the door. He looked up to see Harley Hartwell. Conan quickly grabs him by the arm and pulls him into the house.

"Hey, woh slow down what's wrong?" Harley asked.

"There's a mutated turtle outside my window waiting for me to outside my window." Conan said.

"A mutated turtle, that's a good one, hah ha ha ha!" Harley laughed as Conan ran up the stairs.

Harley Harts ran after him. Conan opens the blinds and Raphael was gone.

"He was right there, he must of left." Conan said as Harley giggled.

Harley stops giggling.

"I heard you came face to face with the Riddler." Harley said.

"Yah, they took him in. So how was the party?" Conan asked.

"Ah, it was nothing no one really showed up. That detective Tim Drake is weird, I think he's some kind of spy, and boy can he fight." Harley Harts said.

"What, did you fight him?" Conan asked.

"No, Rachel and Serena tried to but were no match for him. Here I have a picture of when I turned the lights on. I tried to ask him who taught him his fighting and detective skills but he refused to tell us. Oh and if that mutated turtle comes back around you know where to find me." Harley said as he walked out the door.

Conan looked down at the picture.

"What is Tim holding in his hand." Conan said as he jumped down from the chair.

"It can't be, wait let me put all I have in one package." Conan said.

"When I first met Tim he was acting kind of weird. It even sounded like he said my name. Rachel said she met him two nights days ago, I met Robin that night. Harley said that he refused to tell him where he learned his fighting and detective skills. And if someone can take on Rachel and win they must have fighting skills beyond average, which means more then average training." Conan thought to himself as he looked down at the picture again.

"And to conclude this case, Tim is holding an item I saw in the past. This concludes that Timothy Drake is none other then, **Robin." **Conan said as he smiled.

That night Conan snuck out of his house.

"Ok if I were Robin where would I be." Conan said to himself as Robin glided down behind him.

"Hey Conan, I need your help. You've been dragged into something." Robin said.

"Drop the act Robin, or do you prefer to be called Timothy Drake." Conan said.

"Ok, your a smarter detective then I thought." Robin said.

"I guess that makes me the best." Conan said smiling.

"I wouldn't go that far, Jimmy Kudo." Robin said as Conan's smile dropped.

"How did you find out my identity?" Conan asked.

"Alright I'll tell you. I thought about all the things I've been hearing trying to link anything that might lead to the foot clan. The night you disappeared Conan showed up who is also you. I also found it strange how you were so smart at such a young age." Robin said as he walked in circles.

"At the party Harley Hartwell asked me if you had told me about some little secret. At first I thought it had something to do with the foot. But then I looked at the other pieces. Jimmy Kudo was an ace detective who went missing, suddenly Conan pops up the same night. Another thing Rachel said she had never seen you two together, so that tells me that your not only Conan Edogawa but also **Jimmy Kudo!" **Robin/Tim Drake says as he crosses his arms.

"Wow you really are a good detective. You're not going to tell Rachel are you?" Conan asked.

"Off course not, as long as you don't tell anyone my identity." Robin said as he walked over to Conan.

When he was four feet away from Conan a ninja shuriken goes in between them. Conan and Robin look up to see about a dozen of foot ninjas holding many different weapons like razor sharp swords.

"The foot." Robin said as he jumped in front of Conan and pulled out his Staff.

To Be Continued.


	6. Captured

Greatest Detective

Chapter 6

Captured

"What do you want from me!" Robin yelled.

"Foot Ninja, attack." One of them shouted as they jumped down and surrounded Conan and Tim.

"Kudo when you get the chance run, I can take care of these guys." Robin said.

"What if you get hurt?" Conan responded.

"Don't worry about me, I've been trained for this stuff. Run and go find Raphael, the turtle who has been watching you." Robin said as he charged the foot ninjas.

Conan took this opportunity and ran. Robin bashed one of the foot ninjas skulls in with his metal staff, then he spun it around knocking three more foot ninjas to the ground.

"This is going to be easier then I thought." Robin said as he threw a smoke bomb at them and started beating on them.

"Well that was just to easy." Robin said as the smoke cleared revealing about fifteen more foot ninjas.

Robin put his staff away.

"So, you want hand to hand combat." Robin says as he ran towards them.

One of the foot ninjas threw there bo staff like a Frisbee at Robin and it broke on his neck, this made Robin stop and gasp for air. Then two foot ninjas hop into the air and kick Robin to the ground. Robin jumps back to his feet and jumps high into the air and glides over them.

"Alright Tim, time to use what batman taught you. Use your surroundings." Robin thought as the Foot Ninjas approached him with chains.

Two of the foot ninjas wrap the chains around his wrists and force him to the ground. then another foot ninja comes up.

"I'm so going to enjoy this." The ninja said as he stared punching the boy wonder.

Robin finally regains control. He pulls his arms together making the two foot ninjas holding him down bash into each other. Then Robin jumps to hit feet and kicks the other foot ninja into a nearby car. Then he turns around and is shocked by electric poles by three foot ninjas. Robin resists and does a spin kick knocking the three of them to the ground. Ten more Foot Ninjas show up with electric poles and they shock Robin. The boy wonder try's his best to resist, he screams out in pain as he falls to the ground unconscious.

"Take him away." A foot ninja says as they throw him over there shoulders and walk off.

**Down three blocks. **

Conan looks back as he runs to make sure no foot ninjas are following him.

"Good, hang on Robin I'm almost there." Conan says as he turns to see a Foot Ninja.

The foot ninja punches Conan to the ground breaking his glasses leaving him unconscious.

"Foot five to base, we've got Kudo." He says as he throws Conan over his shoulders.

**Hours later. **

"Where could he be, Conan never stays out this late." Rachel said.

"Ah give it a break, he's probably over at his friends." Richard said.

"But I already called over his friends house, they he isn't there." Rachel said.

"Maybe he finally found a date." Richard teased.

**Outside the window.**

"Ah Shell, Conan's missing." Raphael said as he jumped out of the tree.

"The foot, they must have em. Once I get my hands on shredhead there aint goanna be anything left." Raph said as he ran down the street.

Raphael searched the streets for many minutes then he spotted Android 17 flying above.

"Hey android, down here." Raphael called.

Juunanagou flew down in front of Raph.

"Hey, Conan's missing. I think the foot got him." Raphael said.

"Your telling me, Robin's missing. Me and Supergirl have been searching the sky's and your bro's have been searching land. Do you think the foot may of got a hold of them?" Android 17 asked.

"It's possible, they both went missing, so I'd say so." Raphael said.

"You head back to the cabin and I'll go find the others." Android 17 said.

Juunanagou flew into the air as Raphael ran back to the cabin.

Android 17 finally recruited everyone and brought them back to his cabin.

"So your saying the foot captured Robin. I mean how could they, he was one of my favorite super heroes of all time!" Mikey yelled as he fell to his knees.

"Stop goofing off Mikey, there aint no time for that." Raphael said.

"Where do you think the foot could be hiding?" Kara asked.

"We don't know just yet, but I have someone who might be able to help." Leonardo said.

"Which is?' Android 17 asked.

"The Kudo of the west." Leonardo said as he walked out the door.

"I don't know how he's goanna help, Leo's really lost it this time." Mikey said.

"You guy's stay here, I have somewhere I need to go." Donatello said.

"No way, we sticking together." Raphael responded.

"I think it would be better if I went alone. If I'm right we might just find the foot." Donatello said.

"Very well, go. If you don't return in an hour were coming after you, got it." Android 17 said.

"You got it Juunanagou." Donatello said as he ran out the door into the dark forest.

**In the city.**

Heiji Hattori was sitting in a coffee shop sipping on some hot chocolate as he read an article about the riddler.

"Your gaining an edge on me Kudo. Hey maybe someone like the Joker will show up and I'll crack the case." Hattori said as he switched to another page.

Outside in the rain across the street with binoculars Leonardo stood on a building watching him.

"Alright Harwell, hurry up I need to speak with you." Leonardo thought to himself.

Heiji Hattori finished drinking his hot chocolate in about the next five minutes and walked out the shop.

He walked down the dark wet streets passing past many shops and markets.

"Alright Kudo, why is it you get all the wild adventures when I'm left with nothing." Harley Hartwell said out load.

"Your friend needs your help detective." Heiji Hattori heard as he looked up to see the ninja turtle Leonardo.

"It's you." Harley said as Leonardo quickly jumped down from the building and snatched him.

Then Leonardo took them into a dark ally, then up the walls onto the roof tops of a darker part of the city.

"Who are you?" Heiji Hattori asked.

"I am Leonardo, your friend detective conan is missing, I was wondering if you might know where he is." Leonardo said.

"Your the one who's been stocking him. I'll never tell you." Harley Harwell said.

"Listen to me, I wasn't stalking him, Robin sent one of my brothers to make sure he was safe." Leonardo said.

"What makes you think I'm going to believe someone dressed in a costume?" Heiji Hattori pointed out.

"It's not a costume, I'm a mutated ninja turtle. Please if you don't help me find him he could die along with Robin." Leonardo said.

"The answer is no." Heiji Hattori said.

Unknown to the two of them Foot Ninjas were approaching them with stealth.

**Blocks away.**

Donatello moves through the neighborhood being silent as a ninja. Don looks down at a piece of paper.

"Ok, I should be almost there." Donatello said as he leaped over a couple fences.

"This should be it." Dony said as he pulled out some ninja grippers.

Don went to the side of the house and began to climb up the wall. Once on the roof he pulled out what appeared to be a pen.

"Let's put my new laser pen to the test." Donatello said as he went over to a window and began to burn it open making a circle.

Donatello finished burning the hole and silently slid through the window into the house. He walked around in the dark for a bit and then heard voices coming from below.

"They must be down stairs, here goes nothing." Donatello said as he opened a door which led to stairs.

Instead of walking down the stairs Dony jumped from wall to wall trying to keep quite as possible. Don finally made it to the bottom. He listened to where he heard voices. Donatello walks up to a door and pushes it open.

"Intruder!" A man yells as he grabs a wooden bat and charges Donatello.

When he throws a swing at Donatello, Don just grabs the bat and jabs it out of his hand. Then he trips him to the ground and puts his bo staff to his neck.

"I come in piece." Don says as someone comes behind him and shocks him with a stunner.

Don swings his bo staff knocking the stunner out of there hand. He turns to see a little girl. He grabs her by the hand and throws her next to the man.

"Please, I mean no harm. I was wondering if one of you could tell me where I could find Dr.Agasa." Donatello said as he helped them up.

"You could have said that sooner. I am Dr.Agasa, this is Ai Haibara." Dr.Agasa said.

"Do you have any idea where Conan is, he's been missing." Don said.

"No, last time I saw him was about three days ago." Dr.Agasa said.

"Great, that can only mean the foot got a hold of him." Donatello said.

"Who are the foot, and why are you wearing that costume?" Ai Haibara asked.

"I'm not wearing a costume, I'm a mutated ninja turtle, that's another whole episode. The foot are a clan of ninja thieves, they were after Robin but now it seems they have taken interest in Conan for reasons that I don't know at this point." Donatello said.

"Robin, what do you mean they were after Robin. Who is Robin anyway?" Ai Haibara asked.

"Well, I think it's best I explained the whole situation." Donatello said.

**In the City on the roof tops.**

"I've heard enough of your nonsense. I mean come on, why would some ninjas kind nap Conan." Heiji Hattori said.

"Quite, we've got company. I can feel it." Leonardo said as he looked into the dark and saw that they were being surrounded on every side by foot ninjas.

"There's nobody here, well you can stay up here I'm bailing." Harley Hartwell said as two foot ninjas jumped in front of him.

"Your not going anywhere, but with us **Detective Heiji Hattori." **The Foot ninja said.

Leonardo jumped in front of Harley Hartwell.

"He's not going anywhere with you!" Leonardo yelled as he pulled out his twin katana blades.

"Very well, you have sealed your fate Turtle." The foot ninja said as many foot ninjas jumped onto the building.

Leonardo and Harley Hartwell stand back to back.

"Um, Leo I'm sorry about not believing you before." Heiji Hattori said.

"It's ok, it's not every night a mutated turtle stops in." Leonardo said.

"Kill the turtle, we need the detective alive." The foot ninja said as they charged at the two of them.

"I may not be known as a fighter, but I know some moves." Harley Hartwell said.

Heiji grabs on of the foot ninjas by the neck and tosses him into another foot ninja knocking them of the building. Leonardo shove his sword through one of the foot ninjas heart and then yanks it out, he then turns around and smashes it into another foot ninjas face knocking him to the ground. More foot ninjas jump onto the building.

"Hartwell duck." Leonardo says as he spins in circles slicing the foot ninjas.

"Do you think that was all of them?" Harley asked.

Leonardo looked to the ground to see eighteen laying dead bodies.

"Not even close, there will be plenty more. We need to get out of here." Leonardo said as he jumped to another building.

Heiji Hattori not wanting the foot to get a hold of him followed. Leonardo turned around to see the foot right behind them.

"Dam, there gaining on us." Leonardo hissed as he grabbed Harley Hartwell by the arm and took them down to the streets.

Leonardo quickly pushed Harley into the sewers then he jumped in after him and closed the top.

"Shh, with any luck the foot won't find us." Leonardo said.

Right on top of them the foot stood.

"This is foot twenty three to base, we lost them." The ninja said as he ran off.

**In the sewer.**

"They'll probably be searching for us up there for awhile, we better stay down here for the night." Leonardo said.

"That's just great, at least it's better then being caught by those ninjas." Heiji Hattori said.

"Come on, let's see if we can find a more comfortable part of the sewer to relax at." Leonardo said as he swigged swords making the blood come off.

Then Leonardo put his swords away.

**The Foot Headquarters.**

"We almost had him, but the turtle with the swords got in our way master shredder." A Foot ninja said.

"Don't worry, we'll get Heiji Hattori in time. Make sure you get rid of our dead men on the roof tops, I don't want the police involved." Oroku Saki said.

"Yes master." The Foot ninja said as he walked off.

"Once Robin and Conan wake up they will be introduced into a new world. Then I can prepare for the dark force that is coming to planet earth." Shredder thought to himself.

To Be Continued.


	7. Trained by the foot clan

**Greatest Detective **

**Chapter 7**

**Trained by the foot clan.  
**  
"That's how it happened. We got transformed by the ooze." Donatello said.

"So your the smart one out of the liter." Ai Haibara said.

"Yep, but I've got more than just smarts." Donatello said.

"I the one who made Conan his detective gadgets, is that what you came here to ask about?" Dr.Agasa asked.

"No actually I was wondering if you had planted a transmitter in his gadgets, if so that should lead us right to Conan, Robin, and the foot." Donatello said excitedly.

"Um, if only I had thought of that when I made his gadgets." Dr.Agasa said.

"Darn, and we have no leads on where he could be." Donatello said as he looked to the ground.

"Well I better go, I better go see if I can go find some leads." Donatello said as he ran out of the room.

**In the sewer.**

"This should be far enough, we can rest here for the night." Leonardo said as they walked into a large room.

There was a little light shining into the sewer from the cracks in the upper left wall. Heiji Hattori walked over to one of the corners and sat down.

"I'm going to get some rest, if those ninjas show up wake me." Heiji Hattori said as he put his hat over his face and fell asleep.

Leonardo sat in another corner of the room and began to meditate.

**Foot Headquarters. **

Conan woke up to hear water dripping onto the cold solid ground he was laying on.

He jumped and banged his head into some hanging wet chains.

"Where, where am I. It's so dark in here." Conan thought as he looked over and saw that Robin was still sleeping.

"Tim wake up." Conan said as he shoved Robin waking him up.

Robin stood to his feet.

"Oh great, they jacked me of all my gadgets." Robin said as he looked down at Conan.

"We have to find away out of here." Conan said as they began to search in the dark room.

"Over here, I found a door. Darn, it's locked." Conan said.

"Move aside." Robin said as he buckled up a fist.

Before Robin could punch the door down it automatically opens on it's own.

"Ok, that's another way out." Robin said as he scratched the back of his head as him and Conan exited the room.

The walk onto a red carpet with gold stripes on the sides. The walls are made of gray stone, with burning torches.

"This kinda seems like were in the time of the medieval." Conan said as they walked down the path, not knowing what's ahead.

Robin and Conan begin to here a piano being played.

"It sounds like the phantom." Conan said.

"Yah, that music sounds like it." Robin said as they approached a large wooden door.

"You want to go in first Robin, after all you are the crime fighter." Conan said stepping behind him.

"Come on, we'll go in together." Robin said as they both pushed a different side of the door open.

They enter into a pitch dark room. The doors slam behind them and the music stops playing.

"I don't like this one bit." Conan thought to himself.

About two seconds later candles feel the room with light. Oroku Saki gets out of his chair.

"Hello Detective Conan Edogawa and Robin, or do you prefer being called Shinichi Kudo and Timothy Drake?" Oroku Saki asked.

"What do you want from us!" Robin yelled.

"I just want to protect earth." Oroku Saki said.

"What do you mean. I thought you were suppose to be evil." Conan said in confusion.

"Don't believe him Jimmy, he's trying to trick us. He's the enemy!" Tim yelled.

"If he were the enemy, we would have already been dead." Conan said.

"Correct Detective. There is an evil coming to this world." Oroku Saki said.

"Evil, what kind of evil?" Tim asked.

"A great force of evil, I have brought you here to prepare you two. I was also hoping you could train my minions." Oroku Saki said.

Conan and Tim give each other a look.

"We'll do it. But later you better explain to us what's going on." Tim said.

"Good, I'll show you to where the training room is." Oroku Saki said as they followed him.

They passed by many sparing foot ninjas. A couple of them glimpsed over at them as they walked past.

"The first step, you must prove your worth as a foot ninja." Oroku Saki said as he walked with them into a room.

The door closes behind them as they enter a room with swinging blades.

"You both must get past these flesh chopping blades in less then a minute." Oroku Saki says as Tim jumps into the death zone and reaches the end in fifteen seconds.

"A new record, your turn little one." Oroku Saki says.

"I'm new to this kind of stuff. I'll be shredded in less then fifteen point something of a second." Conan said moving back from the blades.

"Don't worry, in time you will be ready. It seems your ready for the next step." Oroku Saki said.

"No, I'll wait until Conan catches up. In-fact, I would like to train him myself." Tim says as he jumps back to them past the swinging blades.

"Ah, taking another bird under your cape. It shall be done, follow me I will show you two where you will sleep and train as well." Oroku Saki says as they follow him through the halls.

**Two weeks pass by.**

"Oh great, first Conan and Robin went missing, now Leonardo is missing in action. There his also word out there that the Kudo of the west, Harley Hartwell is missing." Juunanagou thought to himself as he flew high above the clouds.

Android 17 closes his eyes and continue flying. He finally bumps into something and opens his eyes to see the Girl of Steel.

"Zor-El, what are you doing up here?" Juunana asked.

"Looking for you, and I've found you." Kara said.

"Hey, your suppose to be searching more to the west, the east section is mine." Android 17 said pushing past her.

"How are you planning on finding them this high up. The clouds are in your way." Kara said.

"I have my ways." Juunanagou said as he zoomed off.

Kara quickly caught up with him.

"Could you leave me alone. Your taking up the air in my space." Android 17 said as he flew even faster.

She still caught back up to him.

"So, she wants to play." Juunanagou thought to himself as he turned around and fired an energy blast at her.

Supergirl deflects it with her hand.

"What was that all about?" Kara asked as she is punched in the face sending her crashing into the woods.

"Let's see how strong you are, girl of steel." Android 17 says to himself as she comes flying back up.

Supergirl shoots her heat vision at him, but he teleports behind her and grabs her by the neck.

"Your going to have to try harder then that to beat me." Juunana says as she shoves her elbow into his stomach several times making him let go.

Then Kara turns around and kicks him sending him crashing to the ground. Kara Zor-El fly's down to the ruble where Android 17 fly's out.

"Your tougher then I thought, let's see if you can defeat me." Juunanagou says.

Supergirl fly's over to him then teleports behind and shoves her elbow onto his back making him fall to the ground unconscious.

**In the sewer. **

"I can't believe the foot are still after you. I wonder what there up to." Leonardo said.

"We've had to stay down here for the last two days, I'm sick of it." Heiji Hattori said.

"Then it's settled, we sneak past them tonight." Leonardo said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Come, we'll move to the north from down here." Leonardo said.

"Why?" Harley Hartwell asked.

"The city is much darker in that area at night. That will give us the advantage." Leonardo said as he began to walk off along with Heiji.

The two of them came to a stop after about a good hour. Then Leo went up the ladder and the two of them went onto the city surface.

"Great, no foot ninjas in sight." Harley Hartwell said as he looked around.

"We don't have much time, chances are they have your friend." Leo said as they quickly crossed the street.

"So, your suggesting we try and find clues to where they might be?" Heiji said.

"Yes, our best bet would be to look around his house." Leo replied.

The two of them walk down the dark streets as they approach his house.

"Nothing here, let's walk down the block a little and see if we spot something." Leonardo said.

The two of them walk down the street. Minutes pass by.

"Ah, we've searched everywhere, nothing." Leo said.

"Not exactly." Heiji Hattori said as he pointed to some cut marks on the ground.

"I wonder what happened there." Leo thought to himself as he felt Heiji pull out one of his swords.

Heiji Hattori took the sword and traced it in the cut marks.

"Just as I thought. These marks were made by a sword similar to yours." Heiji Hattori said as he threw Leo his sword to him.

Then Heiji spins his hat to the side and looks a couple yards to the right.

"It seems the ground has some burns." Heiji Hattori said as he walked over and looked down.

"What kind of burns?" Leo asked.

"Electric burns, there was defiantly a struggle going on." Heiji said as he picked up a ninja shuriken.

"That belongs to the foot." Leo said as he snatched the item.

"What are you doing?" Harley Hartwell asked as Leonardo sat down next to the burns.

A minute passed by.

"Um, Leo are you ok?" Heiji Hattori asked as Leo stood to his feet.

"I know where they are keeping them." Leo said.

"How do you know where they are?" Heiji Hattori asked.

"A trick I learned from someone called the ancient one." Leonardo said as he walked off.

"You coming?" Leo called back as Heiji Hattori followed him.

**Foot Headquarters.**

"Tim, you have shown you are the highest ranking warrior. It also seems the young detective has learned a couple few new moves as well. You two are ready to become members of the foot." Oroku Saki said as he handed them both foot ninja masks to go along with there suites.

The two bowed and grabbed the masks and put them on. At that second the alarm goes off.

"It seems there here, your first mission is to take out the intruders." Shredder says as the door busts down and Leonardo and Heiji Hattori enter.

"Welcome Leonardo and Heiji. I would like you to meet my two new fighters Conan and Tim." Shredder says.

"It can't be, Kudo it's not true is it!" Harley Hartwell yelled out.

"Destroy them." Shredder said.

"With pleasure." Tim said as he leaped into the air and kicked Heiji to the ground.

Then Tim did a spin kick knocking Leo to the ground. Leo jumped to his feet and pulled out his swords.

"Tim, what is wrong with you?" Leo asked as Tim punched him to the ground.

"I feel perfectly fine." Tim said as Leonardo jumped back to his feet.

"In that case, let's dance." With that Leo races over and kicks Tim into a statue.

Heiji begins to get to his feet as he is elbowed back to the ground by Conan.

"Kudo, what's gotten into you?" Heiji Hattori asked.

"I have to get rid of rival detectives." Conan said evilly as he kicked Heiji to the ground.

Shredder walks over and pulls off Hartwell's hat and yanks him to his feet by pulling his hair.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Heiji Hattori screamed out in pain as the shredder kneed him in the back and let his body fall to the ground.

Then Shredder pulled out a large sword.

"Now for the finishing touch!" Shredder said as he shoved the sword down at Heiji.

At the last second someone knocks the sword out of his hand.

"Knock, Knock." Shredder turns around to be punched to the ground by Tim.

"What is the meaning of this!" Shredder yelled as he got to his feet.

"Come on, you knew me and Conan wouldn't ever be loyal to you. Besides I already work with Batman." Tim Drake said as he ripped out of his foot ninja suite revealing his Robin suite.

Then he puts his Robin mask on.

"How dare you betray me. You two will die for this!" shredder yelled.

"I don't think so." Robin said as he threw three bird/bombs at the ceiling.

"Hurry, we have to get out of here, this place is coming down!" Conan shouted as Shredder jumped in front of the exit.

"No one is going anywhere." Shredder said as he threw a couple kicks and punches at Robin which were dodged.

Conan grabs a nearby sword and loads up his super shoes and kicks it at Shredder. It goes right through his head and he falls to the ground as part of the ceiling falls on top of him.

"I didn't mean to, to do that." Conan said as Leo grabbed his hand.

"It's ok, right now we need to get out of here." Leo said as he picked up Heiji hat.

Robin threw Heiji over his shoulders and busted out the window before the blazing hot fire could get to him. He used his bird grappler to safely make it to the ground. Police cars began to pull up. Leo and Conan walked out of the building as it began to explode.

Robin set Harley Hartwell down. Inspector Meguire stepped out of the car as Robin grabbed Leo by the arm and swung them up into the air.

"The Robin." Inspector Meguire said as he stared up into the sky as Robin and Leonardo disappeared.

He looked down at Conan and the unconscious Heiji Hattori.

"You've got some explaining to do Conan." Inspector Meguire said.

Days passed by as Tim is boarding a boat to return home.

"Hey, it was nice working with you. I hope to work with you again some day Jimmy Kudo." Tim Drake said.

"Hey it was a nice one. Until next time." Conan said as the two detectives shook hands.

The boat began to drive off As Conan watched as the sun went down.

"It's finally over." Conan said.

The end.

Just Joking,

On a nearby building.

"It's not over little detective. It has only begun." Deathstroke said as he looked up from his binoculars.

**To Be Continued.**


	8. New blood, New city

**Greatest Detective**

**Chapter 8**

**New blood/New city**

It's been several months since the team up of one of the three greatest detectives. Eight months to be exact. Everything has been going normal, or so it seems. The story continues on a busy afternoon. Conan walks into the door as he quickly runs up the stairs only to see no one is home.

"That's funny, usually someone is home." Conan said as he took his backpack off and tossed it onto the coach.

"Well, Richard anyway. I wonder where he could be?" Conan thought to himself as he walked over to the telephone and listened to the messages.

He didn't really here anything that concerned him. Conan sat down and thought about the case he had solved a few days ago, where a man tortured people in his basement. He was relieved the man had been brought to justice. But still there where many other criminals out on the streets. It felt like a spear with a sharp rocked end was shoved into his side as he went into deep thought, it never really occurred to him until now. What more could he do to prevent people from suffering, was there a way to have a smaller death rate. Was there a way to strike fear into the criminals before they could act.

All his thoughts were shoved away when he felt someone tugging at him.

"Conan are you alright!" Rachel yelled.

"I'm fine, how long was I sitting there?" Conan asked.

"For a good thirty minutes." Conan heard as he looked over to see Hattori Heiji.

"What are you doing here?" Conan asked surprised to see him.

"You better get your bags packed, me and you are going on a long trip to Gotham City." Heiji said.

"Um, and why?" Conan asked.

"You two were invited to a party at some place called Wayne Enterprises." Rachel said.

Hattori pulls out the letter he received in the mail and reads it.

"Well you better hurry, we have an hour and thirty minutes until our flight leaves." Hattori said crossing his arms as Conan walked into his room and threw random things into his bag.

"Who would invite us to Gotham?" Conan thought to himself as him and Harley Hartwell walked out the door and headed to the airport.

They Both got first class seats with Conan in 1C, and Hartwell in 3B. When they finally arrived in Gotham city the sky was filled with many stars, as there was also a full moon. Conan woke up as the plain landed. Hattori and Conan Grabbed there personal belongings and exited the aircraft. They saw a man with a cap on holding a sign that said Hartwell party.

"Right this way master Hartwell and Edogawa." Alfred said to the two of them as the walked out of the building.

"Woh nice car, what is this slug bug dated back in?" Harley Hartwell asked Alfred.

"I have no idea, that's not your transportation, this is." Alfred said as they walked up to a limo.

"Woh, this day just keeps getting better and better." Conan said as they entered the vehicle.

They started driving down the streets.

"So Kudo, how do you feel riding in a limo?" Hattori asked.

"I find it quite fun, I wonder who invited us here?" Conan said.

"We'll find out soon." Harley said.

They just enjoyed the ride as they passed through the night time wonders of Gotham city. They finally came to a stop a what seemed to be a large mansion. Alfred grabbed there bags for them and carried them up the stairs to the door.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor." Alfred said as he opened the door and led them down a hall.

"Master Wayne will soon be back." Alfred said

"Where is he?" Conan asked.

"Well, how should I put it, he's out doing his night activities." Alfred said as he showed them there rooms which were right across the hall from each other.

_As I placed my things down, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was a king sized bed with a window nearby. There was also a small fridge next to the bed. There are amazing paintings and sculptures throughout the room._

Conan finally came out of his day dream and through himself onto the bed. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Master Edogawa, Master Wayne has returned. Would you like to come down?" Alfred asked.

Conan hopped out of the bed and walked down the stairs with Alfred as he saw Hattori laughing with a gentleman dressed in a black tuxedo.

"This must be Conan, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bruce Wayne." He said kneeling on his feet to shake Conan's hand.

"Him and Tim Drake are buds, that's why we were invited here." Hattori said.

"He doesn't know I invited you two here yet, but he'll find out tomorrow. There's a big party happening here this next week, and I wanted you two to be a part of it." Bruce said as he noticed the Bat signal in the sky.

"I'm sorry I have to cut our time short, I hope you two enjoy your stay." Bruce says as he walks off.

Harley Hartwell also notices the signal as him and Hattori walk up the stairs.

"I knew there was something strange about Drake, I can't believe he knows the famous Bruce Wayne." Hartwell said.

"You would be surprised." Conan said putting on a smirk.

"Hey Kudu, you wouldn't happen to know something about Tim I don't know." Harley Hartwell asked as Conan shut and locked his door with a grin on his face.

"Something tells me he's hiding something, something about Tim Drake." Hattori said as he shut his door and walked over to his bag.

Harley Hartwell did all of his night things and hopped into the bed. He put his hat on the backboard and stared up at the ceiling. As he looked up he thought about Kazuha Toyama as he fell into deep sleep.

**To Be Continued.**


	9. Meet new allies and foes

**Greatest Detective**

**Chapter 9**

**Meet new allies and foes **

Conan woke up the next morning to here the birds outside chirping. He got up and brushed his teeth. Then he hoped into the shower. After he got out, he dressed himself and headed down stairs where he was greeted by Alfred.

"Good morning master Edogawa, if you are looking for master Heiji he is down the hall to the right." Alfred said as he walked into the kitchen.

Conan walks down the hall and turns to his right to see Hattori sitting at a table by a swimming pool.

"Hey Kudo, I've already got part of our day planed. First Alfred is going to give us a tour of the city, then were going to stop at a theater to watch a play about the legends in this city." Harley Hartwell said as he continued on.

"After we leave the theater were suppose to meet Bruce at a private building to have lunch. My guess is Drake will be there. Last were going to take a bus to Metropolis." Heiji said as he stuck the piece of paper in his pocket.

"Why are we going to Metropolis?" Conan asked.

"There's something big going on at a place called **Lex Corp** The guy who owns the company is called Lex Luthor, they say he has made a machine that can take energy from the sun and convert it into a fireball of energy." Hattori Heiji said as he sat up from his chair.

Alfred walked over to there table.

"Are you two ready for that tour?" Alfred asked as they both said yes.

That got into the Limo and were driven across town. They saw tall towers, sky scrapers, shopping centers, entertainment centers and more. Something caught Hattori Heiji eye as they passed a back street ally. A young man was being beaten down by a couple men, and then he was robbed. This made Hattori's throat dry out, his eyes began to sting as if someone shoved a razor sharp needle right through them.

"I see you have spotted some of the city's darker features, master Heiji." Alfred said as he parked the limo in a lot.

"Here are your tickets, you two enjoy the show." Alfred said as he hands them there tickets to go into the theater.

Through the whole show Hattori Heiji can't keep his mind of what happened back in the alley, on the other hand Conan enjoyed the show. As they are walking out the door a man steps in front of them.

"You two must be Conan and Harley." The man asked.

"That's us, may I ask who you are." Conan asked.

"Richard, Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick. I'm a friend of Tim." Dick Grayson said as he showed them there way back to the limo where they met up with Alfred.

"So where is Tim at?" Conan asked.

"Don't worry master Edogawa, you'll see him in about thirty five minutes." Alfred said as he started driving.

In the back of the limo Dick Grayson, Conan Edogawa, and Hattori Heiji exchanged stories about themselves.

"I just got a call from MR. Wayne, we'll have to cancel that lunch in. But he will meet us up at Lex Corp." Alfred said back to them.

They got on a private jet and made it to Lex Corp in about an hour. They walked into the building to see many people gathered around. Bruce Wayne walks over to the three of them along with Tim Drake.

"I can't believe it, it's nice to see you guy's again." Tim said as he shook there hands.

"It's great to see you to Tim." Conan said.

At that second Lex Luthor walked onto the stage.

"May I have your attention, gentleman, ladies, and all. Before I begin I would like to thank you all for coming to Lex Corp to see the next step in mankind's scientific world. Today I'm here to present the first powered machine that can take gases and energy from the sun that can form into this room." Lex said.

"Excuse me sir, but do you really think our bodies can resists the heat?" Conan asked.

"Don't worry, as the energy is teleported a field of energy will block most of the light and heat. Any more questions before we begin?" Lex asked as Conan stepped forward.

"Are you sure the energy will be sustainable?" Conan asked.

"Come up here, you can be a volunteer. You can get a close up of how the energy is formed. Trust me, the energy field will hold." Lex Luthor assured as Conan walked onto the stage.

"Start the machine." Lex said as a man pressed a button.

All the lights were turned off in the room. Immediately the machine began to make an electric/laser shield. Inside you could see a small ball of fire energy forming, becoming bigger each second.

"As you can see the energy is successfully transporting into this room. This is only the beginning ladies and gentlemen. Next we'll be transporting particles from different planets, maybe even light-years away." Lex said as everyone begins to clap there hands.

"I have another question Mr.Luthor, what is this machine powered by?" Conan asked.

"By that, a red crystal, it can be used for many different things, wait where is the crystal? Turn the machine off!" Lex shouted.

A man ran up to the switch and tried to turn it off but was electrified and sent across the room.

Bruce and Dick run out of the room.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Harley Hartwell asked.

The machines force field began to break down. This makes Tim run out of the room as he does he rips his shirt open to reveal his Robin suite.

"Everyone run!" Someone yelled as the field broke off.

Conan could see the red flames shoot right at him. He closed his eyes as he felt his life flash before him. Then he heard a comb voice speaking to him.

"I must be dead." Conan thought to himself.

As he opened his eyes he saw red, but not red flames but a red cape. He gasped as he looked up to see Superman. He had jumped in front of the fire and blocked.

"I think it's safe for you to run now young man." Superman said as he smiled down at Conan.

"Oh, right" Conan said As Nightwing, Batman, and Robin busted through the glass into the building.

"Robin and Nightwing, you get as many people to safety as possible I'm going to help Kal get the machine off." Batman instructed as the floor began to crack open.

Nightwing threw an ice device at the door that froze it. Then with one punch he smashed the metal door to pieces.

"Everyone out!" Nightwing yelled.

Superman used his ice breath to burn out the fire but it just kept growing. Hattori Heiji started running down the stairs as they started to crack a part. The stairs fell a part as he fell one hundred feet to his death. Robin jumped from the top of the stair case and on his way down he grabbed a young woman in mid air and threw her over his shoulders. As Robin descended he grabbed Hattori by his wrist then he slightly turned while shooting his bird grappler which shot into the ceiling. He slowly set the two of them onto the ground and then went up into the air.

"So we meet again Robin." Hattori Heiji said to himself.

Batman pulled out a bat electric device and through it into the wall. The machine began to die out. Robin ran back into the room.

"It seems the machine is going to explode now, stand back." Superman said as he lifted the machine out of the ground and flew out the window with it.

Superman took the machine into space where he threw it into the dark. Superman returned back to earth to many applause. He landed next to Batman who was standing on a building.

"Where's Lex?" Superman asked.

"He left, his machine became unstable when someone took the crystal that provided energy." Batman said.

"I wonder who would want a crystal?" Superman said out load.

"I'm pretty sure we'll find out soon enough." Batman said.

"You boy's did good tonight, I'll see you later." Superman said to Robin and Nightwing as he flew off.

**Two hours later at Wayne Manor.**

"I still can't believe I met Superman, this trip is turning out to be more interesting then I thought." Conan thought to himself.

Hattori Heiji was in his room walking in circles thinking. There was something on his mind. He knew there was more to Drake then meets the eye. And then he met Robin again.

"I don't believe it, I had everything in front of me from day one. How he knew how to fight, his detective skills, Kudo's defiantly been hiding it from me. And when the bat signal popped up yesterday night Bruce left. When Robin showed up Tim wasn't in site. Tim Drake is Robin, this also leaves me to conclude that Bruce is Batman. The thing that bugs me is what drove them to do it." Harley Hartwell thought to himself.

**In a dark ally.**

"Yah, there both here. They say there two of the best detectives of Japan, they could get in the way so we'll keep it low." A man says.

"On top of that, we got the bat in our territory." Another man said.

"Oh cheer up boy's, keep a smile on. Look on the bright side we've got new blood in our city." The Joker says as he looks up in the sky to see the bat signal.

"It's show time boys." Joker says.

**The Batcave.**

Bruce walked into the batcave and took his business suite off and got into his Batman suite. As he walked passed the super computer he saw an article about how his parents died on the screen. Bruce was shocked to see the article about his parents death on the screen but was even more surprised when Hattori Heiji spun around in the chair.

"That's something you never get over is it, watching your parents die right in front of you." Hattori said as he looked up at Bruce.

"How did you get past security?" Bruce said with an angry look.

"He found out sir, I let him in. I felt it was time for him to know." Alfred said as he walked into the room.

"It also must of been hard when Jason Todd was killed, he was like a son to you, wasn't he. The sad part is you, Tim, and Dick lost both parents." Harley said with sorrow in his voice.

There's a moment of silence in the room for about a minute.

"So you take on the role as a bat to perform justice to try to make sure it doesn't happen to someone else." Harley Hartwell said as he stood up from the chair.

"Your a great detective Hattori, but you still have lot's to learn. This is how Tim started his carrier as Robin, he found out my identity along with dick's. You just never know what's in-store for you in life." Bruce say's as he puts his Bat mask on and leaps into the Bat-mobile and drives off.

"Do you know what he meant Alfred?" Harley Hartwell asked.

"You just never know master Heiji, I believe there's a hero in each and everyone of us." Alfred said as he walked off.

Hattori Heiji left the batcave and headed to the city to go to a coffee shop. As he walked past a dark ally he was pulled in and taken to the sewers. He got hanged upside down by some chains.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Harley Hartwell asked.

"The names Croc, Killer Croc to you my friend. I want information detective." Killer Croc hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Hattori Heiji said with panic in his voice.

"You pick the wrong night to roam in these part of the sewers Killer Croc." A voice said as the two of them turned to see Leonardo the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle.

"You again, I get tired of you reptilian mutated turtles." Killer Croc said.

"What brings you to these part of the sewers anyway?" Leonardo asked.

"Business." Killer Croc responded.

"Well you just made your business mine. Let Hattori go!" Leonardo said as he pulled out one of his swords.

Killer Crock ran over towards him but Leo did a flip over him and then cut Hattori from the ceiling. Killer Croc turned around only to be kicked through the wall.

"Nightwing!." Harley Hartwell said as he ran over to them.

"Well since your on our side, follow me." Leonardo said as they ran through the sewers before Killer Croc could get back to his feet.

After a few minutes of running they made it to the turtles lair.

"Make yourselves right at home. Funny my master and brothers aren't here." Leo said.

"Dick if you would like to you could take your mask off. I know everything, I even went into the batcave." Hattori Heiji said.

"Ok, you are a pretty good detective." Nightwing said.

**In a warehouse.**

"Agent Bishop sir, every thing is going as planned." a man said.

"Great, soon the turtles will meet there match." Agent Bishop said as someone entered the room.

"I got that red crystal you wanted from Lex Corp." The person said with a smirk.

"Good job kid, or do you prefer to be called Kaitou Kid. And don't worry kudo will be left unharmed. I see this friendship of ours going up." Agent Bishop said as him and Kaitou Kid shook hands.

To Be Continued.


	10. Down Town Gotham

**Greatest Detective**

**Chapter 10**

**Down Town Gotham**

_It was a bizzy night on the gotham streets as usual. But something unsual was taken place in the dark ally's, in a warehouse, but what? Elsewhere on the streets, riding a motor cycle with a full suite, Raphael the ninja turtle rides around the city._

"This is my first time coming to gotham city." Raph thought to himself as he turned a corner.

_As Raph drove down the street he tightend his grip on the handle bars. Driving on the streets of Gotham was much differnt then what he was a custom to back in his home area. There was much more traffic here, it seemed as if there were more buildings in his way, or it could be the fact that he wasn't really paying attention to where he was driving to. Suddenly Raph caught a glimpse of someone rushing into the dark shadows into what appeared to be a park. Raph not wanting to be heard parked his bike behind a public trash can and followed. He leaped over a barb wired fence as he followed the stranger who stopped by what seemed to be a childs play ground. Raph quickly without thinking jumped up into a tree. A few seconds later a young man in a white suite came into site._

"What do we have here?" Raph said.

"Sorry I'm late, we just had a little set back Mr.?" The guy said.

"Just call me Kaitou Kid, anyway is it all there?" Kaitou asked.

"Yah, it's all there." The guy said handing him a suite case.

Kaitou Kid placed the suite case on the ground and opened it to reveal three red gems.

"Yes, these are the ones, Bishop will be pleased." Kaitou Kid said closing the suite case.

"What, this can't be good. Anything that involves Bishop is not for a good purpose." Raph said as his hand reached down for a sai.

Kaitou closed the suite case and stood up.

"I have just one question, where did you get theses rare gems?" Kaitou asked putting on a smile.

"Sorry, can't tell. My boss likes to keep his sources secretive, which makes buisiness profitabul for later uses, and deals." The guy said.

"Totally understandabul, I guess our deal is over, till next time then." Kaitou said as Raphael jumped out of the tree and kicked the suite case out of his grasp.

"I don't think so." Raphael said pulling out his sais.

_Seconds later men armed with weapons and high tech suite came out of nowhere._

"Great Bishop's men." Raph said as laser guns were shot at him.

_Raphael leaped high into the air and came back down doing a spin kick knocking down three of the armed warriors. Raph turned and looked at the remaining ten._

"He's mine." One of them said taking charge.

_He threw a punch at Raph who ducked then counterd it by uppercutting him smashing his face mask to pieces and leaving him unresponsive. The rest of the remnaining warriors rushed over with electric swords. All Raph did was dodge as they all hit eachother leaving the knocked out cold. Raph turned to see that Kaitou Kid was gone._

"Damn!." Raph hissed as he turned to see that the other guy who made the buisiness deal just booked.

"Oh no you don't." Raph said running after him.

Raph caught up to him in no time and grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Where do you think your going." Raph said as the guy punched him sending him twelve yards away crashing into a slide breaking it.

Raph slowly got to his feet but was knocked back down, then he was electrified. He fell uncousious.

**Wayne Manor.**

_Conan woke up that morning to the sound of a beeping sound. He jumped up only to see Tim playing something on his cell phone._

"Your awake, finaly." Tim said closing his cell phone.

"Where's Hattori?" Conan asked.

"I haven't seen him yet this morning, come on get up, we have things to do." Tim Drake said.

"Yah, like what?" Conan asked crossing his arms.

"What's wrong with you?" Tim asked wide eyed.

"For starters, you woke me up with that annoying beeping sound. Second I don't want to go anywhere." Conan said.

"Come on, it will be fun." Tim said as something vibrated in his pocket.

_Tim pulled the device out of his pocket and spoke into it._

"What's up?" Tim asked.

"Robin, We need you down at the tower right now." A voice said.

"I'll be there in a bit, is this an emergency?" Tim asked.

"No, but try and get here before the day is over ok." The voice said.

"No problem, Robin out." Tim said as he put the device back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Conan asked lifting an eyebrow.

"That was Cyborg." Tim responded.

"Who's Cyborg?" Conan asked as Alfred enterd the room.

"Good morning master Edogawa." Alfred greeted as he offerd him some orange juice.

"No thank you." Conan responded as Alfred exited the room.

"Well if you change your mind about going somewhere, you know where to find me." Tim said as he got out of the chair.

"Hey, I think I changed my mind." Conan said.

"That's what I thought, I'll see you down stairs." Tim said walking out the room.

**In the sewer.**

_Hattori awoke that morning to the sound of buttons being pressed on. He looked up only to see Michelangelo playing a video game._

"Yes, I finally beat it, Leo! come here!" Mikey screamed.

"Keep it down Michelangelo, Heiji is still asleep." Leo said walking into the room.

"How can I keep it down, I just passed that level!" Mikey screamed with pride.

"It's ok Leo, I'm already up." Heiji said sitting up as Nightwing enterd the room.

"Where have you been all morning?" Leonardo said crossing his arms.

"Well if you must know, I was looking to see if I could find Killer Croc." Nightwing replied.

"Did you find any trace of where that freak could be?" Mikey asked looking up from his game.

"No, but I will find him." Nightwing said.

"How do you know he didn't follow you here?" Mikey said sitting up from the coach.

"Trust me I would know." Nightwing said.

"Watch, I bet he pop's out any second now. That's how it goe's in the movies." Michelangelo said as Killer Croc jumped down from the cieling and lunged at Nightwing from behind.

_Nightwing stood there and smiled. Just a few inches away from Nightwing Killer Croc is shocked by an electric wave sending him to the ground. Seconds later wires wrap around him as he is shocked some more._

"What's going on!" Mikey said as he pulled out his chucks.

_Killer Croc continued to struggle as he was shocked some more._

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you." Donatello said as he enterd the room.

"I see now, you two set this up. Gotham has a big down town, I did you know I would show up?" Killer Croc asked.

Nightwing walked over him and pulled something off of his arm.

"A tracking device." Nightwing responded with a smile.

"You won't be able to hide from me, even if I do get locked up I will get out. Besides I know where this place is." Killer Croc said with a hiss.

"I really doubt you'll remember." Donatello said.

"Why do you say that?" Killer Croc said with confusion in his voice.

"This!!." Donatello said as he punched Killer Croc knocking him uncousious.

"Nice work Dony." Leo said.

"Hey, the fight's over pal." Heiji said to Mikey who was still swinging his chucks ready for a fight.

"I knew that, I'm just training." Mikey said.

Donatello rolled his eyes to this remark.

"I have to admit, that was a nice setup." Leo said.

"Yah, it was Nightwing's idea." Donatello says.

"Either way, good work to the both of you." Leo said.

"Alright I'll see you guy's in a bit, I'm taking him to the police." Nightwing said.

"Hold on, I'll help you carry him." Leo said as he put on a bulky brown coat with a hat.

"I guess I'll tag along." Donatello said.

"Mikey, escort Heiji back to Wayne Manor." Leo said as the three of them left.

"Look's like it's just me and you dude." Mikey said.

"Yah, we better get going. Bruce and Tim are probably wondering where I am." Heiji Hattori said.

_Mikey walked over to a table and slipped on a bulky leather jacket. Then he slipped on some jeans followed by a hat made out of straw._

"This is what I call dressing in style dude." Mikey said.

"I don't think so." Heiji Hattori said as he looked over the other hat choices.

_A few seconds later Hattori pulled a hat out of the selection and handed it to Mikey._

"A baseball cap, this is Dony's style." Mikey said.

"No, it's the new TMNT hat style." Heiji Hattori said knowing Mikey would fall for it.

"What really." Michelangelo said as he threw the straw hat across the room like a baseball while putting the baseball cap on.

"Let's go." Heiji said as the exited the sewers.

_Once on the surface they walked down the bizzy streets of the day. This time around there wasn't much crime, just the hot sun beating down on them. Or so it seemed._

**_To Be Continued._**


	11. Power behind the Diamonds

Greatest Detective

Chapter 11

Power behind the Diamonds

_Tim Drake was waiting down stairs for Conan when his cell phone went off. Tim just sat there and let it ring. He looked out the window to see the nice bright sun. He got up from the coach as Conan enterd the room._

"So where excatly are we going?" Conan asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Tim said as they walked out of Wayne Manor.

**In an underground base**

_Raphael's slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything, it was to dark in the room. He tried to move, but he was strapped down on his wrist's and ankles. Raphael could here the silence in the room, the dripping of the water in the distance. As he tried to struggle some more he felt a pain at his side and the back of his head._

"Where am I. I gotta find a way out of this joint." Raph said as a bright light is shined on his face.

"You have finally awaken turtle creature." An unfimillair voice said.

"Why don't you show your face?" Raph asked.

"You'll get to see me soon, first I have a few question's. How were you transformed and who do you work for?" The voice asked.

"You know I have a few questions of my own. What am I doing here and who do you work for?" Raph asked.

"I asked you first." The voice responded.

"And I'm the guest." Raph said putting on a smile.

"Your in no position to have the kind of attitude you have." The figure said as they came into sight.

"Woh it look's like my theory was correct. You definatly aren't the leader." Raphael said looking up at the scrony looking professor guy.

"And I can tell your not the leader." The man said.

"What makes you say that?" Raph asked.

"Your tied up." The man responded.

_Five minutes pass by as he try's to get Raphael to talk. The professors cell phone goes off._

"Yes, he's awake. No, he's not talking, I understand. Maybe you have some method's of getting him to talk. Yes, I'll see you when you get here Mr.Kingpin." The professor said hanging up.

"Who's the Kingpin?" Raph asked.

"The leader." The professor said as he knocked Raph out with a metal bar.

**On the street's**

_Heiji Hattori and Michelangelo were walking down the street as they heard the screams of innocent people comeing from inside a building. Just seconds later Police cars showed up but were shot by some energy blast from inside the building._

"Oh great, just when I was hoping we wouldn't have to get our hands dirty." Mikey said.

"What do you mean we?" Heiji asked.

"No time to explain." Michelangelo said as he pulled out his nunchucks and ran towards the building.

"Why did Mikey have to be my escorter." Heiji said to himself as he run's behind Mikey.

_The two of them slowly approach the building. Mikey looks over to see the front door was knocked off of it's henges._

_The two of them quickly roll inside behind a large desk. They both slowly look up to see someone wearing a full body armor suite holding another person by the neck. The guy being held high in the air gasps for air as his arms drop down to his side._

"Michelangelo what is going on?" Hattori asked knowing Mikey didn't have the answer to it.

"I've seen enough, it's shellastic time." Mikey said as he jumped from behind the desk.

"Drop the civilian and put your hands in the air." Mikey commanded while swinging his chucks.

The armored guy dropped the man who's skin was pale.

"What in the shell." Mikey said as he looked up at the metal suite person.

The person in the silver metal suite looked over at Mikey.

"Well were half way there, all you have to do is put your hands in the air." Michelangelo said putting on a fake smile.

"His power surpasses that of even the strongest average human." The person in the metal suite said so only they could here it.

"I think you'll need some back up." Hattori said as he came from behind the desk.

"Alright you had your chance to surrender." Mikey said as he raced towards the person in the metal suite.

_Just as Michelangelo's chucks were about to hit him he teleports out of the way._

"Hey, where did he go." Mikey said as he turned around to be kicked into a book case.

_All of the books fell upon him. Seconds later Mikey pushed up from underneath the ruble sending books to all sides of the room._

"Nice move dude, I will find a way to beat you. Your speed can't stand up to me." Mikey said getting in his fighting stance while swinging his nunchucks.

"You both are lucky I have all the energy I need." The person in the metal suite said as they flew out the window into the sky.

"Did you see that?" Heiji asked.

"Yah, I saw him fly out the window." Mikey said putting his chucks away.

"No, there was a red device on his hand." Heiji said as they looked down at the pale body of a dead pale man.

"We better get out of here before the police get here." Mikey said.

"There not coming." Heiji said.

"How do you know?" Mikey asked wide eyed.

"Look." Heiji said.

_Michelangelo looked out the window to see that on every street corner layed many dead bodies with pale skin. Then he saw that the police station was right across the street._

"What, how did he drain them all that fast?" Mikey asked out load.

"There must be more then one. Come on." Heiji said.

"Where are we going?" Michelangelo asked.

"Back-up." Heiji replied.

**Underground base**

_Raphael is awaken to water being throwen on his face._

"Wakey, wakey turtle." The professor said.

The next second Kingpin enters the room.

"Well, well, so this is our rude not so talkitive guest." Kingpin said.

"Oh, he talk's, but nothing useful." The professor said as he left the room.

"You want to talk to me?" The Kingpin asked.

"Not even when you grow some hair baldy." Raphael said.

"Very well." Kingpin said removing his jacket and cracking his knuckles.

"I'll make you talk." Kingpin said.

_An hour passed by as he beat the living day light out of Raph._

"So I'm going to ask you once more, do you want to talk to me?" Kingpin asked.

_Raph responds by spitting blood out of his mouth to the ground._

"The answer is still the same." Raphael said as the Kingpin looked down at him with a smirk.

_Kingpin snapped his fingers and two men in fighter suites came in._

"Untie him." Kingpin said as they cut him loose.

"So your just going to let me go just like that?" Raph asked already knowing the answer.

"No, I want you to retrieve something for me. It's a rare artifact to find." Kingpin said.

"And what journey must I take to get this gem?" Raph asked.

"The museum down town." Kingpin said.

"Why can't you send one of your men to get it. Better yet why can't you do it yourself?" Raphael asked.

"You've been trained for this kind of stuff." Kingpin replied.

"How did you know that?" Raph asked.

"I'll tell you later." Kingpin said.

"How will you be able to trust me?" Raph asked.

"I put a tracking device on the back of your neck, I can also here what your say." Kingpin said.

"Great." Raph said.

"Come, it's time for you to go. If you run into trouble you'll need these." Kingpin says handing him his sai's.

"Let's be clear, I complete this task for you, I walk free." Raph said.

"Agreed." Kingpin said shaking his hand with his fingers crossed behind him.

**Wayne Manor**

"Alfred if anyone shows up, tell them I'm out of town." Bruce said as he headed down to the batcave.

_When Bruce switched on the lights he saw Michelangelo and Heiji at the super computer._

"Incoming transmissin." The super computer said.

"Batman you there, it's me Spiderman. Something big is going down."

**Turtles Lair**

"Great, the computer is back on line." Donatello said.

"It looks great Don, how about the TV?" Leo asked.

"Yep, it's up and working." Donatello say's as Leo's cell shell goes off.

"Hello, oh hey Mikey, what the museum. I'll stop them. I'm on my way." Leo said.

"I wonder where he's off to in such a hurry." Don said as his cell shell wen't off.

"Hello this is Donatello." Don said.

"Don it's me Raph, I'm in an area wich has electrical disturbance." Raph said.

"Yah..., So what's up?" Donatello asked.

_Raph explains the situation to him._

"So your telling me instead of giving him the real gem your going to give him a false one. Before you return your going to give the real one to me to put in a safe place, right." Don said.

"Excatly." Raph said.

"What is so bad about giving him the real one?" Donatello asked.

"You don't want to know, Raph out." Raph said as he cut the lock on the door.

**Minutes later**

"The locks been cut." Leo said as him and Heiji quitely moved in the shadows.

"Batman said we would find this gem or whatever on the 5th floor." Heiji said.

"Then let's get going. Batman and them are doing there part." Leo said as the went up the stairs.

_As they approached the 5th floor they heard the sound of foot steps. Heiji ran up the stairs._

"So much for stealth." Leonardo said.

_Heiji enterd the room to see Raph._

"Raph, what are you doing?" Heiji asked as Raphael punches him to the ground.

"Stay out of my way, detective." Raph said.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Leo asked with a confused look.

"I want this gem Leo, if you try to stop me your asking for a fight." Raphael said as he pulled out his sais.

_Leonardo responded by pulling out his swords._

_**To be continued.**_


	12. Battle Over Gems

**Greatest Detective  
Chapter 12  
Battle Over Gems**

_The two brothers glare at one another as they stare each other down. Leonardo holds his swords tightly in hand as Raph quickly flings out his sais. Heiji slowly stands to his feet backing away from the two mutant fighters. Raph makes the first move by running towards Leonardo who cautiously waits. At the right second Leo ducks down and trips Raph. Raphael catches himself from falling using his left hand. They both then run towards each other as there blades of steel clash together making small sparks._

"Listen Leo." Raph said still fighting. "Just let me take the gem, we'll discuss matters later."

"I don't recall Master Splinter raising you to be a ninja thief." Leo replied.

Suddenly someone hit's Raphael in the back of the neck with a Bo staff letting his body fall to the ground move/less.

"Donatello, what are you doing here?" Leo asked.

Don kneeled down next to Raph and looked at the back of his neck.

"Don, what's up?" Heiji asked Don what he was looking for.

"I busted the device on the back of his neck." Donatello said.

"What, are you saying he was being controlled?" Heiji asked.

"No, but being monitored, I knew this because Raph had contacted me. Then not to much later Batman told me you two were heading over to get the gem before they do." Don said quite quickly.

"You knew he was going to steal the gem and you didn't try to stop him?" Leo asked.

"Actually he was going to give the gem to me, and give Kingpin a decoy." Donatello replied.

"Hold on, who's the Kingpin?" Heiji Hattori asked.

_Suddenly the three of them heard a load booming sound/ similar to that of someone falling out of bed. Seconds later the wall to the right of them was totally destroyed in front of there eyes. Seconds later what appeared to be a small battle ship hovered into the room. The top of the ship slowly opened as steam came out. Heiji Hattori, Leonardo, and Donatello got into there fighting stances. Suddenly a figure can be seen as the exit there battle ship._

"Who are you?" Heiji Hattori asked.

"I am the Kingpin, and I'm here for the diamond." Kingpin said.

"You'll have to go through us." Leonardo said as he charged his opponent.

Kingpin simply slid to the side kicking Leo over the head sending him spinning to the ground. Hattori took charge as he ran toward Kingpin who just picked him up by the neck and threw him to Donatello's feet.

"What about you, are you going to take your shot at stopping me?" Kingpin asked.

"I really don't need to, I always bring back up." Donatello said with a smirk as Leonardo and Heiji got back to there feet.

"What do you mean?" Kingpin asked as the window's to the left of Don busted open with Batman and Nightwing jumping in.

Seconds later Robin glided in along with Superman close behind.

"We came as quick as we could." Robin said looking over at Batman.

"It's over Kingpin, just turn yourself in." Superman negotiated.

"As usual I'm a step ahead of you vigilantes." Kingpin said as he pulled out a large blaster canon shooting Superman through the wall.

"It's fueled by Red Kryptonite and electromagnet waves of energy." Kingpin said as he fired another round.

All of them dodged the beam of energy except Nightwing who jumped over it to reach Raphaels laying body. Batman threw a Bata rang at Kingpin's canon jamming the trigger.

"As usual I am one step ahead." Kingpin said as he pressed a detonation button on the side of the canon as he threw it into the middle of the room.

_Kingpin then jumped into his hovering mobile. Nightwing grabbed Raph as he used his grappler taking them to safety on another building. Batman grabbed Heiji Hattori by the wrist as he used his grappler to get them to safety, Donatello jumped after them. _

"Robin what are you doing, this place is going to explode." Leonardo exclaimed.

"Not until I find that gem." Robin responded as he looked through all of the different selections of gem's scattered across the floor.

Leonardo jumped to the left as he slid down a clothes line.

"Come on." Robin complained as he looked through the set of gems. "Ok, which one would be a rare artifact."

_Robin then came across two pieces of red crystal like specimens he had not seen before. He quickly grabbed them and as he ran to jump towards another building the canon launcher exploded making him fly into mid air in a circular motion. Robin tried to catch his balance as he shot his bird grappler luckily hitting another building. Not even a second later a blade cut in the middle of his grappler making him lose one of the gem pieces. Suddenly Kingpin's hover mobile flew by as the top opened and he grabbed the gem piece._

_"Thanks bird boy." Kingpin said as he flew off._

_Robin looked down as he saw the hard street roads. A few feet from the ground he closed his eyes as he felt himself fall into someone's arms. He then opened them to see Supergirl. She landed them onto the side walk._

"You ok?" Supergirl asked.

"I'll live." Robin said.

Supergirl then turned to fly after Kingpin, Robin put a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to face him.

"What is it?" Supergirl asked.

"There's no need to go after him, besides he has Kryptonite capabilities." Robin said.  
The next second Batman glided down next to them.

"We have to get that diamond back from Kingpin." Batman said.

"Actually we don't, I'm guessing he'll need both pieces to do what he needs to." Robin said opening his hand to reveal the other half of the diamond.

"Great job." Batman said as Robin handed him a diamond piece  
Batman then headed back to the rooftops.

"Thanks for the save." Robin said as he smiled at Supergirl then they followed Batman.

When they got to the top of the building they found the rest of the group circled around Superman who was laying on the ground. Conan was examining his body.

"Conan, how did you get here?" Robin asked.

"I brought him here, we came to help." Mikey said.

Conan reached down and touched his neck to check for a pulse.

"Is he alive?" Leonardo asked.

"Yah, he's alive. His blood flow is quite slow." Conan said.

"I better take his body back to the cave to run some tests." Batman said as he glided down to Superman's body.

**Later that night in the bat cave**

"The computer analysis is complete, it seems Clarks body has undergone some changes, he won't regain his powers back for another week." Bruce said. "The scanners are showing a good deal of radiation on his body, I don't recall anyone touching him with there bare hands."

"Um, when will he awake master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"He should be awake in the morning." Bruce responded.

**Conan's room **

**  
**_Conan was getting ready for bed as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. It went away. Then he went to go brush his teeth. He went over to the bed and leaped under the covers. He sat in the dark room, letting his thoughts wonder. He thought about Rachel, and back at home. Suddenly the sharp pain from earlier came back but this time didn't go away. His body temperature began to go up, then he began to get sick to his stomach._

_"Bones feel like there melting, I feel like I'm dieing." Conan said to himself.  
Conan clenched his fists on the covers on top of him as he rolled to the floor with the covers over him._

**In the city **

Supergirl stood standing looking down at the city full of lights below.

"What do you wan't?" Supergirl asked still looking down at the city.

Robin jumped down and landed on a statue nearby.

"Your thinking about him, your cousin will be ok." Robin said.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Supergirl asked.

A long moment of silence goes by.

"If you need me you know where to find me." Robin said.

"Robin, can I ask you something?" Supergirl asked as she turned to see Robin was gone.

**Next Morning**

_Conan woke up on the ground, he reached up and grabbed his glasses. He looked into them only to see a big cloud of total blurriness. The next thought in his mind was that he was sick. He got to his feet and went into the bathroom. When he turned on the light and looked into the mirror he gasped, he was no longer Conan but Jimmy Kudo. He closed his eyes to see if he was dreaming, when he opened his eyes they were glowing red. He slowly backed out of the bathroom and as he did he went into some kind of trance the next second he was in the right mind he fell off of the railing and was getting ready to fall on the spikes of the top of a gate. He closed his eyes very tightly and when he opened them he was floating in mid air. He then hovered in mid air._

"What's happened to me." Jimmy Kudo said as he looked down at his hands.

Suddenly Bruce Wayne comes walking out the manor on a path nearby to catch a naked guy floating above him.  
Bruce wasn't sure what to think, was this a new threat, did someone figure out he was Batman. Kudo finally noticed him.

"Hey Bruce it's me, Conan." He said.

"What, Conan." Bruce said raising a brow.  
To Be Continued


	13. New Hero Emerges

Greatest Detective

**Greatest Detective  
Chapter 13**

**New Hero Emerges**

_Bruce stood there for a few seconds trying to add this all up. He then remembered the radiation that was present on Superman's body. He then wondered why Conan was a teenager instead of a little boy. _

"You have a little explaining to do." Bruce said as he looked up at him.

"Sure thing Mr. Wayne." Jimmy replied back.

_Suddenly Bruce heard foot steps not to far from behind; he looked over as he saw two young women walking his way. Thinking quickly Bruce grabbed a rug that was nearby as he threw it into the air covering Jimmy._

"Hello ladies." Bruce greeted as he quickly spun around.

"Hi Bruce." One of them said

"Are you ready for the meeting?" Bruce asked kindly.

"Offcourse." The other replied.

_As they began to walk towards the front door they heard a load thump. Oh great was the thought that ran through Bruce's mind. They looked over to see a rug had fallen to the ground. Bruce looked up and didn't see Shinichi floating._

"I'll go pick that up for you." One of the women said.

"No!...I mean, that won't be necessary." Bruce said putting a smile on while fixing his tie.

"Nonsense, I'll fix it up for you." The other woman said in agreement as they walked over to it.

"But we really need to get this meeting started." Bruce said trying to get them to change there mind.

_They didn't listen to him as they walked over to the rug. Bruce not wanting to see their reaction turned around to see a standing naked Shinichi. _

"Hurry, get into the manor." Bruce whispered.

_Shinichi ran as to the front door as he passed by Alfred._

"Master Wayne, some naked kid just ran into the manor." Alfred said.

"Bruce, what's this stuff about a naked guy?" One of the women asked.

"Yah Bruce, think we should reschedule?" The other asked.

_Bruce put a hand over his head._

"Yes, how does tonight sound?" Bruce replied.

"I'll check my schedule; we'll get back to you on that Mr. Wayne." She said as they walked off.

"Master Bruce, what about the naked guy running about?" Alfred asked.

"It's Conan Alfred, it's a long story." Bruce said.

"Indeed sir." Alfred said raising a brow.

_Tim Drake and Heiji Hattori were in the batcave. Hattori was looking around at all the many displays as he came upon something that interested him. He found cases filled with many different types of Robin suits._

"Hey Tim, do you wear these as well?" Hattori asked.

_Tim did not reply, he was busy typing something on the main computer. Hattori walked over to see what was up._

"What are you doing?" Heiji asked.

"Just working a case." Robin replied as he typed on.

"I have one question, are all those Robin suit's over there yours?" Heiji asked.

"Just the green one to the far left, that is previously what I wore." Tim said.

"What about the other ones?" Heiji asked.

"One belonged to Dick, the other to a fallen previous Robin." Tim said as he continued typing.

"What do you mean?" Heiji asked.

"He was brutally killed by the Joker, he's back now." Tim replied yet again.

"Who's the Joker?" Heiji Hattori asked.

"You don't want to know." Robin replied.

_Suddenly a faint noise can be heard in the distance. A few seconds later Bruce and Shinichi come down into the batcave._

"What happened?" Hattori asked surprised to see Shinichi instead of Conan.

"It had something to do with when he made contact with Superman." Bruce explained.

_Shinichi was back in his blue outfit he usually wears._

"I'll be back in a bit Tim." Bruce said.

"Where are you going?" Tim said still focused on typing.

"I'm taking Shinichi out to find work; would you like to come Heiji?" Bruce asked.

"I think I'll pass today." He replied.

"Very well." Bruce said as him and Shinichi walked off yet again.

_They got in a limo as Alfred drove the both of them through the city. The sun was bright out, more than ever Shinichi took pleasure in the sun. It almost felt as if it strengthen him to a certain degree. He sat back as he began to think about to think about Rachel. He wondered what she was doing at this moment._

_Shinichi then looked over at Bruce who was on a cell phone talking with someone. He then directed his attention to out the window as he saw the police going after a man who was going at top speed. As he turned away Bruce got off of his cell._

"Shinichi, hear are some shades to keep the sun out of your eyes." Bruce said as he handed them to him

_About another minute passed by as they came to a stop at a police station._

"Head right on in, they have an interview set up for you." Bruce said.

"Sounds good." Shinichi said as he exited the vehicle and headed into the station.

_He walked right on in. It was noisy and crowded. Shinichi remembered Bruce said he would find the man with the name Gordon on the second floor. He walked past all the commotion as he made his way up the stairs. He walked past a few rooms as he saw a man sitting in a corner with a name tag that read "Commissioner Gordon." Shinichi walked into his office._

"You must be Shinichi, Wayne sent you. Have a seat kid." Gordon said as Shinichi sat at one of the nearby chairs.

"He tells me you're a highly skilled detective from out of town; he also tells me you would like to work a few cases." Gordon said.

"That is correct sir, anything you have open would be fine." Shinichi replied.

"I'm not sure if I can get you in today, but surely at the end of the week." Gordon said.

_Suddenly the phone began to ring._

"Could you excuse me for a sec." Gordon said as he answered the phone.

_The conversation was over in seconds._

"I have a case, I must go." Gordon said as he sat up.

"Can I come?" Shinichi asked.

"Sure, I'll show you how the big boys do it." Gordon said as they both left the building.

_They made there way out of the building as they made it to his car. They drove for about a good ten minutes as they came to what appeared to be a large prison facility. They walked in through the main entrance as they are directed where to go. They walked through many halls as they passed pass many prison cells. They finally come to a large room with one prisoner and a few officers._

"What's the case here boys?" Gordon asked.

"Apparently using some type of sniper rifle this prisoner shot someone in the back of the head." One of the officers said.

"When and from where do you think he shot him?" Gordon asked.

"I didn't do it; first off they have no murder weapon to convict me, second how am I supposed to shoot anyone from that corner up there?" The prisoner said pointing up to a window close to the ceiling.

"So through a window, I see." Jim Gordon said.

"You see I'm innocent, can anyone prove me wrong, no." The prisoner protested.

_Kudo ignored this. He looked around the room; to his right he saw a large freezer. He walked over it to find small pebbles of ice. He kept this in mind as he shut it._

"From which angle did he supposedly shoot from?" Kudo asked.

"From somewhere about there." One of the officers pointed.

_Shinichi walked over to that area. He didn't see anyway he could have shot anyone from the window in that spot, unless he could fly. He then kneeled down as he felt the carpet. In that general area the carpet was rougher than other areas. _

_Kudo then looked over at the pipes nearby, they were extremely wet as water dripped off of them. Kudo stood back to his feet._

"When you found the body what was it like?" Shinichi asked.

"He was face down, holding a phone in his hand." One of the officers said.

_Kudo began to pace as he tried to piece everything together. The big question was where was the murder weapon now? He tried to think but couldn't. He tried to vision where, but couldn't. The noise, it got to him, the sound of a heart beating. He tried to block the noise out but couldn't. He put his hands over his ears, but the sound just seemed to get louder. He then tightly closed his eyes as he embraced his own body. The sound got even louder. When he opened his eyes he was in shock. He could see the suspects heart beating, it was at a fast pace._

"_X-ray vision." Shinichi Kudo said to himself._

_He knew from the fast paced heart beat that he was lying. He then used the X-ray vision as he looked around the room, and as he looked over at the pipes he saw a sniper rifle inside them. He walked over to the pipes slowly as he felt around to figure out how he got the gun in there._

"What in the world are you doing?" Jim Gordon asked.

"I'm on to something." Shinichi replied.

_He looked around a little more, and as he looked up he saw a small handle. He pulled it back and as he did the pipe fell to the ground with the gun rolling out. Everyone became wide eyed._

"That can't be, he must have put it there." The prisoner said.

"Now that we have a possible weapon, how could he have shot him?" Jim Gordon still sure that this case was far from over.

"That one's easy; he used large amounts of ice." Kudo replied.

_This makes the prisoner jump a little._

"What do you mean?" One of the officers asked.

"He had the ice stored in the freezer; he brought the large amounts of ice out as he stacked them up. Thus giving him a clear shot out the window." Shinichi said.

"Are you sure?" Jim Gordon asked.

"I'm positive; feel the part of the carpet where he shot from, it's rough. That concludes that a liquid was present."

_One of the officers bent over and confirmed this._

"But the murder happened about forty minutes ago. Wouldn't the carpet be soaked if he used ice to get that high up?" One of the officers questioned.

"That's simple; he took it over to those steaming hot pipes, melting them." Kudo said.

"If your theory were even considered to be half true, how would he have known when he would be at that spot?" Jim Gordon asked.

"If I remember correctly he was found with a cell phone, I bet if you check this gentleman here you might find one on him. You will probably find a trace call between them." Kudo concluded.

_The prisoner backed up against the wall as sweat ran down his face. He then dropped to his knees as he pulled out a cell phone._

"He's right, I did it." The prisoner said.

_Kudo felt relieved to succeed in his first case. Suddenly loud noises came in his head._

"You hear that?" Kudo asked.

"What, what do you hear?" Jim Gordon asked.

"The screams of a little girl, no gun shot's, the sound of someone crying out for help." Kudo said as he fell to his knees and covered his ears.

"Shinichi are you ok?" Jim Gordon asked.

_It was happening again, the sounds. The sound of cars, typing, water, laughter, crying, and even screams for help. Shinichi got to his feet as he ran out the door._

"He'll be ok, maybe just a little shock." Jim Gordon said.

_One thing bugged Gordon was the fact Shinichi didn't burn his hand when he touched the pipes. _

_Shinichi made it out on to the streets as the sounds got louder. He went to a phone booth as he popped a few coins in and dialed Bruce's number. Alfred answered on the other line._

"Alfred I need you to pick me up!" Shinichi yelled.

"What ever is wrong master Kudo?" He asked.

"Everything." Shinichi replied as the sounds continued on.

"Stay there I traced the number." Alfred said, but before he could finish his sentence the phone is burnt to the core by heat vision from Shinichi.

_He closed his eyes immediately afterwards. The shades were melted as well._

"What's happening to me?" Kudo said as he dropped to his knees.

**Gotham City**

_Hours had past by. It was quite in Gotham tonight. Robin looked over the city; there were occasions when Batman wouldn't be out as well. Bruce has a meeting, leaving it all to Robin. A faint wind passes by as Robin closes his eyes for a second only to open them to a sound of an explosion in the distance._

"And just when I thought it would be a lay over night." Robin said as he glided down from one building to another.

_Robin then used his bird grappler as he zoomed down into the city. He watched as the robbers exited the stores. They were well equipped with missile launchers._

"Just what I need, a bunch of street punks." Robin said as he glided down. __

_As he glided down he threw two birdrangs knocking the missile launchers out of their hands._

"It's a nice night, isn't it fella's." Robin said crossing his arms.

"It's Robin, let's get out of here." One of them said as they started running.

_One of them turned around as they threw a grenade at a store nearby._

"Either you save them, or stop us." One of them laughed.

_The grenade went off. Robin ran over to the store as fast as he could, he busted through the glass. There were three people in there. The place began to fill up with flames. Thinking quickly Robin pulled a gadget out of his utility belt as he threw it at the wall. It froze the whole wall as he kicked it down._

"Everyone out!" Robin yelled as they got out.

_After everyone was a good distance away the store exploded. Robin then ran in the other direction to see if he could find those thugs. To his surprise when he turned the corner they were already tied up, hanging upside down on a light pole._

"Who could of done that, and so quickly." Robin said confused.

"One who is a super man, or in my case a super boy." Someone said from behind.

_Tim turned around to see a dark figure leaned up against a building. The faint light from the moon reveled the figure had a cape, as it blew with the wind._

"This is not your city, who are you?" Robin asked pulling out his staff.

"I'm here to help you fight these criminals who have no direction." The figure replied not moving.

"Who are you!?" Robin asked yet again.

_The figure began to walk towards Robin into the light._

"I am detective and protector, I am the new Superboy." The figure said as they stepped into view and revealed to be Shinichi Kudo.

_Robin became wide eyed._

_He had a suit that was exactly like Superman's; the only difference is that the blue is black on his._

"So Boy Wonder, are you ready?" Shinichi Kudo asked.

**To Be Continued**


	14. First Night Out

**Greatest Detective**

**Chapter 14**

**First Night Out**

_He still stood there, not exactly sure what or who this guy was. Though he looked very familiar._

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"Come on Tim, you can't recognize me?"

_He stood still as he took a long look at this new guy as it finally popped into his head._

"Kudo?"

"Finally I was wondering how long it would take you to deduce my identity." Shinichi said with sarcasm in his voice.

"But how?"

"Batman said it had something to do with me coming in contact with Superman yesterday after he had been shot by Kingpin."

"So now you have his powers?"

"For about a week anyway."

"Does Batman know you're out here like this, I doubt he would approve."

"Batman doesn't, it was Clark who gave me the heads up."

_Tim was even surprised to hear this; it was only his first night out. He felt it would be best if Shinichi sat it out for a week, or worked on detective cases._

"So for this week what should we call me, Superboy seems a little out placed. I need something original."

"How about Mr. Water boy?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I really don't think you should be out on the streets fighting, you have no experience with those powers."

"That's why you can monitor me boy wonder; show me the ropes and what not." Kudo replied.

_At this point Tim gave up knowing he would be joined by Jimmy Kudo tonight._

"Alright fine, you can tag along." Robin said.

"So what will I be called?" Jimmy said as he rubbed his head.

"Come on Slick-Man we have routes to run." Robin explained.

"Slickman, guess that works for now."

_Robin led the way as he leaped from building to the next. He stayed at a standard pace knowing Shinichi hadn't quite learned how to be consistent with his flying abilities. At the corner of his eye Robin caught site of a man being jumped in an ally. He quickly jumped from the building as he glided down behind them. As they saw his shadow the two attackers turned around._

"Look who decided to show up." One said.

"It's Robin." The other added.

_Before Robin could react Kudo flew down right in front of him as he quickly grabbed the two men and bumped their heads together. They both then fell to the ground unconscious. The man who was taking the beaten slowly opened his eyes as he stood up._

"Thank you Superman." He said as he quickly ran off.

_Shinichi felt a warm feeling inside._

"So how did I do?" Shinichi said turning to see Robin was gone.

_He quickly flew to the sky as he caught site of Robin hopping onto a red motor cycle. He flew over as fast as he could as he landed in front of him._

"Hey what's the big idea Robin?"

"Urgent call, it seems the inmates of Arkham Asylum have taken control of the place. What's worse is they have hostages."

"An asylum, that doesn't sound good."

"I know you're used to gruesome sights so you're welcome to tag along." Robin said as he put the red bird into high gear.

_Robin drove at top speed, Shinichi kept up with them as they left the main city grounds. They went through a small forest as Robin as a large Arkham came into view._

"_That place sure has a creepy look." Kudo thought to himself as he gulped._

_It wasn't long as they made their way to the front gate where they were greeted by Commissioner Gordon and the police force._

"We came as soon as we could." Robin said as he put his helmet to the side.

"I'm glad you could make it, Nightwing and a friend of his have already gone in."

"Then us two better hurry." Robin said as him and Shinichi Kudo pushed past the front gate.

"Was it just me or did Superman lose weight?" One of the officers asked.

_Robin and Jimmy Kudo made their way through the large yard leading up to the front door._

"Just remember once we enter this place the danger meter will be red the whole time we are in here, understand?" Robin said.

"Gotcha."

_Robin slowly opened the front door as it became stiff he shoved it open._

"It looks like we'll have to get the lights back on and running." Robin said as he dug into his utility belt and pulled out a mini flash light.

_Suddenly they can hear noise, the sound of a battle. They quickly make their way into that direction. They go down a small hall as Robin flashes a light into a large room to see a couple inmates fall to the ground with Nightwing standing over them._

"We sure took care of them." Nightwing said as another figure came into view.

_Robin flashed his light at the two of them._

"Leonardo, what are you doing here?"

"I actually had news on a new threat I was bringing to Nightwing's attention before he got the call to come to this place." Leonardo replied.

"Who's that with you?" Dick asked as he walked over.

"Believe it or not, it's Conan." Tim informed.

"Hey guys." Shinichi Kudo said with a wave.

_Nightwing and Leonardo looked at each other in confusion._

"We don't have time to explain especially with hostages on the line, basically he has Superman's powers for awhile." Robin informed.

"You're right, we need to take action, and fast." Leonardo said.

"First we need to try and get some of these lights on; the inmates have the clear advantage if we don't." Nightwing said.

"He's right, plus they know this place better than us." Leonardo said.

"You two better be on your toes these inmates aren't your regular loonies, some are supernaturally dangerous."

"That doesn't sound good." Shinichi said.

"We have many dark tunnels to go down so we better get started." Robin said.

"I can't believe my first night out has to begin like this." Shinichi said as he looked down the pitch dark hall.

**To Be Continued**


	15. Arkham Aslyum

**Greatest Detective**

**Chapter 15**

**Arkham Aslyum **

_They continued down the dark halls as they heard the dripping of the water in the distance. Suddenly Leonardo stopped as everyone looked over at him, wondering what was on his mind._

"Hey Leo what's up?" Nightwing asked.

"On second thought maybe keeping the lights off could play into our advantage as well." Leo stated.

"What do you mean?" Shinichi Kudo asked.

"I mean we have the element of stealth if we don't broadcast to the enemy we are here."

"You know, I like the way you think." Dick said in agreement.

_Suddenly Tim heard a beeping in his ear as he kneeled over and talked through his ear piece. The others waited for him as he talked on. A few seconds later he stood to his feet._

"Batman should be here shortly, but we still need to push on." Robin said.

_They all nodded in agreement. Nightwing led the way as the others followed close behind._

_A minute passed by as they came upon an elevator. They entered as Nightwing clicked a floor number which sent them in motion. They then exited as they walked down yet another dark hall. Robin pulled out a mini flash light which guided the way. Seconds later they could hear screaming up ahead._

"That doesn't sound good." Shinichi said with a gulp.

"Let's move." Nightwing said as they sped up the process.

_They accelerated down the hallway as they came to a stop entering a large room. The screaming had stopped. They looked forward to see about five inmates standing over two police guards bodies._

"You guy's stay back, this group is mine." Nightwing said as he launched forward.

_The inmates turned just in time to see Nightwing land right in front of them. It took about ten seconds for Nightwing to render the five unconscious. _

"Phew nice job Nightwing, maybe we won't even need Batman's help." Shinichi said.

"That was nothing, this place spreads a couple miles out, not to mention the sewers." Tim said.

"He's right, that was nothing compared to anything we may have to face." Dick added.

"Wow this place is bigger than I thought." Jimmy said.

"We better be at our top game." Leonardo said.

"Indeed." Tim said in agreement.

_At that second gun shots can be heard being fired down the hall way._

"That's our cue." Leonardo said.

_They continued going straight as they went down yet another dark hall. They then took a right as the sounds got louder. They quickly hid behind some crates as they caught sight of an ongoing shoot out. Leo slowly peaked his head up to distinguish how many enemies they were dealing with._

"_Two to the right corner, armed with a shot gun, the other a single six black hawk. I'm not sure what the third guy is holding."_

_Leo slowly reached under his belt as he pulled out three ninja shurikens. Leo looked over at the three men once more as he pin point his spots._

_Leonardo then jumped over the barrels throwing three shurikens at the end of their guns leaving them jammed. Before they could react Leonardo quickly raced over as he disarmed them and sent them flying to the ground._

"Freeze!" Someone said from behind him.

_Leonardo slowly turned to see two police guards. Before he could speak Robin jumped in front of them._

"It's ok he's with me, we're here to help."

_One of the guards sighed as they both stood to their feet._

"Thank god you're here, Is Batman here as well?" One of them asked as Shinichi and Nightwing joined into the fray.

"He's on his way, so what's the situation?" Robin asked.

"It's a long story, the main thing is our networks have gone down and we can't contact anyone deeper in the asylum."

"That doesn't sound good, anyway of trying to fix it back up?" Shinichi Kudo asked.

"If we could some how find where the disturbance in our system is, we should be back in business." The other replied.

"Besides that, how many of the inmates are roaming free?" Nightwing asked.

"Pretty much all of them."

"That's not good." Dick said with a head shake.

"I don't think the system just crashed incidentally, we need to find the source of the problem." Robin said.

"That should defiantly be one of our top priorities." Leonardo said.

"Whoever is behind this is defiantly someone who knows what they are doing." Nightwing said.

"Thanks officers, we'll try to figure out what's really going on." Robin said.

"Good luck to the four of you, if you need our help don't hesitate to ask."

"Sure thing officer." Nightwing said.

_With that the four of them continued down the hall as they took another right followed by a left which brought them into a large room. It was filled with many small computers as well as a larger one. They were greeted by four other officers._

"You must be the four Frank informed us of."

"Do any of these computers in this room work?" Nightwing asked.

"They turn on, but that's about all they'll do."

"Don't worry we're going to find out what's going on." Nightwing assured.

"I wish we could help, but we can't unlock these door's here." One said.

"Not to mention they're made out of steel." Another added.

"There's always more than one way to a destination, let's search the room for another path." Leonardo said.

_The four of them quickly scammed the room looking for another way to go deeper into Arkham. Not even a minute passed by as Tim called the others over._

"We can get to the floor below us through this vent." Robin said.

"Stand back." Shinichi said as his eyes lit up.

_Shinichi slowly melted the bars of steel as they wobbled to the ground._

"How was that?" Shinichi Kudo asked.

"Not bad, I can tell you still need some work on it." Dick said with a smirk.

_Robin went in first as they all ducked down walking through the vents. After about twenty five seconds they came to a stop. Robin kicked the vent open as the four of them jumped to the ground. They walked forward as they looked right and left to see no one in sight. The question now was, which way to go. _

"Which way are we going?" Leo asked.

_Tim looked around trying to remember which way the main system was located. Suddenly a door to the left of them flew open as about twenty arkham inmates came running in. They held knives, chains, bat's, metal poles, and crowbars. Leo examined all of them noticing none of them had a gun._

"Looks like we've got company." Robin said as he pulled out his staff.

_The inmates surrounded them as they held their weapons tight in hand._

"Well well, it seems Robin is here along with his cronies." One said.

"His boss put me in here, I say let's return the favor!" Another yelled as they raced forward.

"Hit hard and fast!" Leonardo yelled.

_The four hero's readied themselves for battle as the inmates raced in. Nightwing flipped over two inmates as he slammed their heads together. He then turned to his right as he dodged an incoming steel pole to the faced. He then countered decking the inmate to the ground._

_Robin pulled out his staff as he knocked a crowbar out of one of the inmates hands, followed up by a spin kick knocking him to the ground. Before Leo could make a move he felt something grab his wrist. He looked down to see it was a chain. At that same second someone from behind try's to hit him with a bat as he ducks while tripping them to the ground. After that Leonardo flips into the air behind the inmate holding him with the chain as he twisted his arm._

"Now who's in control?" Leonardo said as he kicked the inmate to the ground.

_Shinichi turned as he took a fist to the face sending him rolling to the ground._

"_I thought I was suppose to have super strength, I guess that part of my powers hasn't kicked in yet."_

_Shinichi got back to his feet as he is grabbed from behind and put in a choke hold. Another inmate comes up as he starts punching on him. This only lasts a few seconds as Robin knocks the two inmates to the ground._

"We've got your back Kudo, let's do this." Robin said as he engaged three inmates who ran toward him.

_Leonardo disarmed a few more inmates followed up by Nightwing knocking them to the ground. This left three more inmates. Leonardo raced over as he rolled onto his shell knocking the rest of them down._

"Great job everyone." Nightwing said as they heard a loud thump.

"What was that?" Shinichi said.

_It got louder, it was obviously something approaching them._

"Everyone brace yourself whatever is coming means business." Leonardo said.

_Seconds later the door is knocked over with part of the wall. There standing in front of them stood a twelve foot mutated buff man in some black jeans. _

"I will terminate you all!!!!" He yelled as he ran forward with a loud thump.

"_Just great." Nightwing muttered._

_Leonardo jumped into the air throwing a kick as he his smacked up against the wall. Nightwing runs forward as the giant stomps him holding him under his left foot. Robin shoots his bird grappler at him which he catches._

"Stupid bird!"

_With that he swings Robin in circles then he throws him a few yards across the room. Kudo runs forward to attack only to get head butted to the ground as well._

"Now I will crush you all, starting with you." The giant said as he lifted his foot up to crush Nightwing.

"This is bad." Shinichi Kudo said as all he could do was watch.

_Suddenly something comes flying out of nowhere as the giant his kicked over the head sending him back a few steps. __Shinichi Kudo looks up as a smirk comes to his face._

"Batman, you're here."

"Can any of you move?" Batman asked.

_At this point Leonardo was already back to his feet._

"That thing sure packs a wallop." Leonardo said.

_Robin quickly pushed up as well. Nightwing on the other hand was struggling to get up._

"Shinichi take Nightwing over there, us three will handle this." Robin said.

"Got ya." Shinichi Kudo said in agreement.

_He ran over as he helped Nightwing up and around the corner._

"So what's the plan?" Robin asked.

"We need to force him to make mistakes, and when that happens he will be vulnerable." Batman replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Leonardo said.

"You three will be obliterated!" The giant yelled as he raced forward.

_The giant threw a punch at Batman who jumped out of the way. His fist got jammed into the ground. Leonardo took this opportunity as he landed multiple blows onto him. He then pulled back as the giant broke free. He stomped in fury as he ran towards Leonardo who slid under his legs thus making the giant run into the wall leaving him in a dizzy state. Robin pulled out a couple sleep bombs as he threw it up at him. He roared as he then charged Robin who leaped over his head. The giant spun in fury as he turned to be met with three kicks to the face from Batman, Robin, and Leonardo. _

_The giant dozily fell to the ground with one last thump._

"Good work guys." Leonardo said.

_They turned back to the corner to see Nightwing slowly getting to his feet._

"So Batman do you have any more information on what's going on?" Leonardo asked.

"Not much more than you already know."

"Seems we'll have to get deeper into the asylum to gather more information." Robin said.

"We head right from here." Batman said.

"I guess left would of been the wrong way." Leonardo said as he followed.

_They approached Shinichi and Dick as they greeted Batman as well. They headed down a small hall way then took another right heading up a small fleet of stairs. They entered a small room. It resembled that of a small communications room. There sitting in the chair was an officer with his neck slashed. Batman turned the chair to the side as he checked to see if the computer worked. As expected it didn't._

"We'll have to travel through the vents to reach the next floor." Batman said.

"Already on it." Leonardo said as he reached down and ripped the vent out of the wall.

_Batman headed in first followed closely behind were the others. They went on for about another minute as they came to a stop. Batman peaked out of the vent as he signaled for everyone to be quite. Seconds went by._

"What's the situation Batman?" Robin asked in a low tone.

"Zsasz, and three other inmates."

"Any of them armed?" Robin asked.

"Nothing we can't handle." Batman said as he pushed the vent open.

_They all made it out as they walk up some stairs. Nightwing gives off a loud whistle as Zsasz and the three inmates look up at them._

"Batman so glad you could make it, I see you brought some guests." Zsasz said as he swung a machete around.

"What's going on Zsasz, who are you working for?" Batman asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Is it the Joker?" Nightwing asked.

"Of course not, it's much bigger than that."

"I don't like this." Shinichi said.

"Oh I see the detective from Japan is here, this should be fun." Zsasz said as he looked over at Shinichi.

"How did you know he was a detective?" Leonardo asked.

"Don't worry about that Leonardo, he's a favored player in this game."

"What game?" Batman asked in a demanding tone.

"I've said enough, besides it's time to create more art."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Leonardo asked.

"Whenever he kills he cuts a mark into himself to represent that." Robin replied.

"_That's crazy." Shinichi thought to himself as a sweat drop went down his side._

"You all will die now!"

"Save your energy everyone, I'll handle this." Leonardo said as he jumped from the top of the stairs and kicked one of the inmates up against the wall.

_The other two ran over holding metal bars. Leo yanked out one of his swords as he sliced their metal bars in half followed up by a spin kick. Leo then turned his attention to Zsasz who had a large smirk on his face._

"_Let's dance." Leo said in a sinister tone._

_Zsasz ran forward as Leonardo quickly knocked his machete out of his hand using his sword. Before Zsasz could make his next move Leo popped him in the face with a stiff arm rendering him unconscious._

"Damn, Leo means business." Nightwing said.

"Batman what do you take out of all this, how did he know my name?" Leonardo asked.

"Something is going on, I don't like it."

"Obviously a set up, but we need to find out who and why." Robin said.

"Let's head to the outside facility, we need to get more input on what's been going on." Batman said.

_Everyone nodded. Batman led the way as they went to the end of the room. They climbed up a ladder. Once up there was a door a few yards away. They walked over as Batman tugged it open. They entered a pitch dark room as Batman and Robin pulled out there mini flash lights. They went down a small fleet of stairs as they took a right. With the flash lights leading their way they went through many different rooms as they made there way by. After about five minutes Robin opened a door as they caught sight of the moon light shinning. _

_They exited the building as they walked onto some short cut grass. Suddenly they came upon a small hill. They all jumped up and leaped over it. Once at the top of the hill they looked down at a whole new facility below. It was about fifty five feet down. There was lot's of grass as well as other small buildings._

"What's this?" Shinichi asked.

"Arkham Aslyum." Nightwing replied putting his hand on his shoulder.

"_Wow." Shinichi said in amazement of how big the place was._

_Leo looked down as he caught sight of officers walking and chatting. Batman and Robin jumped high into the air as they glided down._

"Nice they have capes, how are we suppose to get down there?" Leonardo asked.

_Shinichi grabbed both Leonardo and Nightwing as he flew the three of them down._

"_So this is Arkham Aslyum." Shinichi thought to himself as he flew down to the hell he would soon know._

_**To Be Continued**_


	16. Arkham Asylum Part 2

**Greatest Detective**

**Chapter 16**

**Arkham Asylum Part 2**

_As soon as they hit ground Shinichi looked forward as he saw Batman and Robin in conversation with a couple officers. They exchanged words for about a minute as the two of them turned back around to face the others._

"So what's the plan?" Nightwing asked.

"We spilt into groups from here." Batman replied.

"That way we can cover more ground." Robin added. 

"The facility officers are doing the best they can to regain control of the system, we need to group up as many of the inmates as we can." Batman stated.

"Kudo and I will take the west end."

"I think it would be best if Jimmy stayed here with the officers, there's no telling who might be out on the loose." Batman said.

"True, but he's already here. I'll watch his back."

"Guess that leaves the east side for Leo and myself."

"Keep focused and stay in contact." Batman finished still skeptical about Shinichi tagging along.

_Time was of the essence as they went in their separate directions. They headed eastward, as they walked up to a large steel door. Leonardo reached forward as he nudged the stiff door open. Robin entered first with Leo close behind. The door slammed behind them. It was nearly pitch dark. Robin hit on his night vision within his mask as he slowly lead the way. The outside walls were made of steel with led coding. Water can be seen sliding down the pipes as they walk forward. The floors are stone hard and a little slick from the water dripping down. They slowly make their way around a corner. Another door can be seen just a few feet away. They gaze at one another as they slowly walk forward._

_ Robin makes his way to the door first as he puts his right hand out to give it a slight nudge. To his surprise the door was not stiff as the last one had been. Using his right shoulder for slight leverage he slowly plows the door open. Robin quickly switches his night vision off as they enter yet another hall which is filled with lights from above as well as the side of the walls. _

"Where exactly are we heading?" Leonardo asked.

"The inmates with the least control of themselves are held over near this center along with some of the newly imported ones."

"Guess we better be on our toes."

_They continued down the hallway as the lights started blinking._

"What's happening?" Leo asked.

"These are the backup emergency lights, they will blink from time to time."

"I wonder where all the inmates are."

_Leo nodded as they turned the corner taking a right. No sounds could be heard but the occasional sparking of a broken wire or their foot steps. It was quite, a little to quite. Suddenly a slight crack sound could be heard. It was faint, but enough to stop them in their tracks. They glanced over at each other. As soon as they began to walk on an inmate jumped down from the ceiling with a machete in hand. He was met by an uppercut from Robin which left him unconscious. _

"To answer your question Leonardo, they're all over the place." Robin said with a grin as he cuffed the inmate.

"As I see, how close are we to the main room?"

"Not far, just around the corner."

_Robin stood to his feet as they made their way down the hall. They took a right as an automatic door slid open. They walked into a very large room which was filled with many different cage cells. The lighting was a damp red with a bucket and mop laying at the side of the ground. The only problem was the fact the cells were empty. They slowly made their way further into the room as one of the cage doors slowly went back and forth. Moments later small snickering can be heard. Both Robin and Leonardo looked in all directions. They saw no one._

"Where is it coming from?" Leonardo questioned.

"I'm not sure."

_Their question was quickly answered as a couple inmates came swinging down from above on ropes. The door they had come from reopened as more inmates charged in. The door at the end of the room opened up as well as more inmates entered. _

"Uh oh." Robin said as he reached for his staff.

"Bout twenty of them, are any of them armed with fire arms?"

"Doesn't look that way." Robin said as the inmates closed in on them.

"You ready?"

"Of course." Robin replied.

_The door slid to the side as Nightwing and Shinichi both walked down the hall which was lit by the lights on both sides of the wall. _

"So where are we heading to?"

"I think it would be best to head to the health center first."

"What's there?" Shinichi asked.

"Just to make sure the staff members are all doing well."

_With that said they continued back down the hall. Minutes passed as voices can be heard in the near distance. They walked a little further as the automatic door slid to the side. Dick was relieved to see three of the doctors in good status._

"Hello doctors, what seems to be the situation?"

"Who are you?" One asked in a surprised tone.

"Don't worry Fred, that's Nightwing, an ally of the Batman."

"Nightwing huh?"

"That's right. How rude of us, I'm Dr. Andrew's, this is Dr. Melvin and Dr. Cornell."

"I prefer to go by Ms. Valenda." Dr. Cornell added.

"Who is this with you?" Dr. Andrew's asked.

"This is detective..." Nightwing began.

"Detective Fenez." Shinichi Kudo finished.

"Welcome detective, I take it you two are looking to get the network back up and running." Dr. Andrew's stated.

"That's the plan, so how are things on this end?" Nightwing asked.

"On a positive note many of the high profile inmates are still locked up, but our computer network is next to unresponsive." Valenda explained.

"I see. We'll do our best to round up the loose inmates then we'll figure out what's holding up the network, until then you three stay put." Nightwing said.

"Thanks and good luck to you both, you'll need it." Dr. Melvin said.

_Nightwing and Shinichi walked passed the doctors as they entered through yet another door. This hall was much narrower than the previous ones had been but shared pretty much the same resemblance as the others. It didn't take them very long to make it down the hall as they entered yet another room. Shinichi could feel the air become more dense, but more alarming was the dramatic decrease in the temp. _

"Quick question, where are we going?"

"Just confirming what the doctor said, checking up on some of the more high profile inmates."

_They looked around them, making sure the job was complete. They double checked, no one moved. Tim took a deep breath as he looked over at Leonardo who stood beside him._

"Guess that about does it." Leo said as he patted Tim on the shoulder.

_Tim looked around a little more as if he were expecting more inmates to show up._

"What's wrong?" Leo asked lifting a brow.

"This section was built to hold over eighty inmates."

"That's not good."

"Yea, they're out there. We'll find them."

_A few seconds later the codec piece in Robin's ear begins to vibrate as he presses down on it._

"Yea boss?"

_"How are things on your end."_

"We took down a few of the inmates in one of the top secure stations, but many of them are still roaming around."

_"Don't worry we'll find them, I'm hacking into the system right now but it seems there is some kind of disturbance."_

"A signal jammer of some kind?"

_"Exactly."_

"Let me guess, I'm near the source."

_"It looks that way, keep your eyes peeled Robin."_

"Yes sir."

_"Batman out."_

"So what's the plan?" Leonardo asked

"It looks like there might be an answer to why the network is down."

"You think the inmates are behind it."

"That's the way I see it, question is who is mastermind?"

"I'm starting to get the feeling we've been set up, that guy earlier."

"Zsasz."

"Yea, how did he know my name, and Kudo's for that matter."

"You might be right, looks like we may have to play along in a little game of chess." Robin said.

"Guess it's our move, take out what's ever jamming the network."

"Let's play." Tim said in agreement.

_They had walked for a good five minutes as they finally entered a large room. It was a cold one at that. Dick Grayson walked forward as he stood in front of a large glass wall. Shinichi walked up next to him as he to looked forward. There behind the glass a man sat dressed in the same clothing as many of the other inmates donned. He was different, much different. His skin was very pale. But his eyes, yes his eyes are what really brought it a feeling of unnatural realism. His eyes were icy blue but filled with darkness of a lone sea. Shinichi began to shiver not sure if it was because of the frost bit temp or of the man who sat a few yards away behind the glass wall._

"Nightwing...who is that?"

"Victor Freeze." Nightwing quickly replied.

"Why isn't he in a regular cell like most of the others?"

"Certain inmates require more attention than others, come we still have some more inmates to visit."

_They exited the room as they entered yet another large hall._

"This place is like a maze, how do you know where everything is?"

"I don't, just enough." Dick replied with a grin.

_They made their way down the long halls for another good ten minutes as they finally entered yet another room. They were greeted by two officers. Nightwing engaged in conversation with the two as Shinichi looked around. The room was dark, the lighting was a dim red. In the center of the room stood a round glass cell which spreaded out a couple yards. Besides the door they had come through there were three more which lead to different locations._

_Shinichi slowly made his way to the center of the room, curious as to what was behind the glass cell. The lighting was dim so he couldn't tell what was inside until he was within inches of the cell itself. What he saw caught him by surprise. There laying in the middle of the cell was a half dressed woman. The only thing she had on was green underwear which looked like it had been made by leafs, with a similar top. She was gorgeous by his standards. She had long red hair and hair skin was slick with a stint of green. It wasn't long before she noticed. She slowly got to her feet as she made her way over. Shinichi wasn't sure what to do at this point, walk away, call for Nightwing? She stopped. They stared at one another only a few inches apart. She put her right hand on the glass. Kudo lost in the moment took his left hand to meet her right. She smiled at this, then resulted to licking her teeth and giving him an evil smirk. Shinichi froze at this as he felt a hand come upon his shoulder._

"This room seems to be getting hotter, but let me tell you bro you don't want any of that fish."

_Shinichi turned to see Nightwing._

"Who is she?"

"Pamela Isley A.K.A. Poison Ivy."

"That doesn't sound good."

"The ocean is big Shinichi, there are so many more choices. Let's say we take a quick break, then we'll continue."

"Sounds like a plan."

_Tim Drake and Leonardo continued through the hallways of the Asylum as Leonardo stopped. Robin turned to see what was wrong._

"You hear that?" Leonardo whispered.

_They both stood there for a second. It wasn't to long after Robin heard the voices as well._

"Where is it coming from?" Leo thought out loud.

"The vent." Robin pointed.

_Robin using his grappler ripped the vent open which was about twelve feet above. He then used his grappler to swing upward. He helped Leo up as they made their way towards the voices. It took only about a minute as they looked downward. About twenty yards down there was a group of ten inmates. Two of them were armed, one with a shot gun, the other a rifle._

"What's the plan."

"Disarm and attack." Robin replied.

_With that Robin glided down towards the group. As he did he threw two birdrangs disarming the two inmates with the firearms. Robin landed with a spin move knocking three inmates to the ground using his staff. _

"Get him, it's Robin!"

_Two inmates charged him from separate directions as he leaped into the air performing a split kick sending them both crashing to the ground. He looked to his right as he saw one of the inmates reaching for one of the guns that was on the ground. At the same time he felt the presence of someone to his side. He quickly turned as he dodged the punch while grabbing his arm and flipping him onto his back delivering a knife strike rendering him out cold. Robin quickly turned in all directions to see all the inmates around him taken down. Robin then turned to his left to see Leonardo._

"How did you get down here?" Robin asked.

"Does it matter, we've got each other's backs." Leo replied

"Good to have you on my side."

"So do you think we're close to finding this device?"

"One second."

_Tim kneeled over is he tried to get a hold of Batman. The only thing he got was static. He tried a couple times over. _

"What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with our communicator's, we must be close."

_Leo and Robin looked around the room looking for anything that could be the case of the communications error. Robin noticed a caged door that was connected to the ground. He slowly walked over as he examined it. Robin bent over as he picked the lock, then laying the door to the ground._

"There, it must be coming from down there."

_Leo nodded in agreement. They went down a twenty foot ladder. They stepped down as water went up just past their ankles._

"Where are we?"

"The sewers of Arkham."

_They walked on as the water splashed up from time to time. The walls down in this particular area were made out of stone with lighting on each side every few yards. They made their way down the hall as they entered a large room. There were two other tunnels across the room which lead to another part of the sewer. To the right nailed on the wall was a device which gave off a blinking green light._

"Bingo." Robin said as he made his way over.

_Tim examined it as he flipped the top to the side. To his left Tim noticed some pink looking ooze sliding down the wall into the water. He payed little attention to it._

"How do we disarm it?" Leo asked.

"I'll simply have to break the combination code." Robin replied as he began to go to work.

_Under less than a minute Robin looked over at Leo and gave him the thumbs up._

"Good job, now to get that one." Leonardo pointed up to the other wall on the far side to reveal yet another device.

"I wonder how they got that all the way up there." Robin questioned as he reached for his grappler swinging up towards the wall.

_While holding onto his grappler with his left hand he went to work with his right. When he slid the top to the side a timer for two minutes popped up. Not to mention two extra rows were added to the combination. _

"Nice."

_With ten seconds left Robin completed cracking the code as he zipped down to Leonardo._

"Please don't tell me you found another one while I was up there." Robin said in a playful tone.

"No, those were the only two."

"Let's see if it worked."

_With that Robin used his ear piece yet again to try and contact his mentor._

"Batman, Batman, can you hear me?"

_"All clear Robin, what's the situation?"_

"We decharged what we believed was the problem with the computer signals."

_"Hold on one second."_

_Robin waited as he could hear Batman was in the middle of a little scuffle. A couple seconds went by as everything went silent._

"You still their boss?"

_"Just a little run in with a couple inmates, so are the computers up and running?"_

"I'm not sure, I was hoping you would know."

_"Meet me in the east cafeteria, it's not far from where you are."_

"Sure thing, Robin out."

"So what's the plan?" Leonardo asked.

"We're going to meet back up with Batman."

_At that second the water began to vibrate ever so slightly. It was followed by sounds of thumping as the vibration of the water picked up. Robin and Leonardo directed their attention to the tunnel a few yards away. Something was coming. A shadow can be seen as the figure continues walking. Suddenly whatever is walking stops as it gives off a hiss sound. It then begins to sniff the air. The shadow of the figures head swings as it faces in their direction._

"Uh oh."

"Run." Robin added.

_With that Leonardo and Robin raced down the hall they had come from. As they ran they could hear whatever was after them gaining ground. They quickly made it back to the ladder._

"You first." Robin quickly said as he turned to see the creature turning the corner.

_Robin then turned back as he leaped up the ladder and made his way up as quickly as he could. Once out Robin reached over as he slammed the cage door shut while locking it._

"What in the shell was that?" Leo exclaimed.

"I got a slight glimpse of him, I believe it was Killer Croc." Robin replied.

"Killer Croc?"

"Yea, but I'm not sure why he'd be back here, he escaped from Arkham a few weeks ago."

"That does pose a good question."

"One we'll have to answer later, let's head to the cafeteria."

_They had checked on most of high profile inmates up until this point. They made their way through yet another hall as they spotted three dead naked officers laying at the side of the wall._

_Not to long after they entered yet another room as they greeted by three officers. This room is not dark at all, probably one of the more comfortable looking areas. The room has a lot of extra space as well._

"So how's he been?"

"I'd say a little less talkative than usual, but normal for the most part." One of the officers replied.

_Shinichi turned to his right as he saw what appeared to be a clown of some sort sitting behind bars._

"Who is that?" Shinichi asked.

"Clown prince of Gotham, the Joker." Nightwing replied.

"That's an odd name."

"Indeed it is, but he's no joke. Stay here a sec, I'm going to go have a word with our friend." Dick said sarcastically.

_Joker looked up with a big smile on his face as Nightwing approached him._

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite tall and dark vigilante comrade."

"We know you have something to do with the recent activities in Arkham Joker, feel like talking?" Nightwing asked.

"I must say I expected you a little sooner."

"Well I'm here, mind answering the question rather than dancing around it?"

"Well aren't you demanding tonight."

"Ha, not even close."

"How's your little sidekick the boy wonder doing these days huh?"

"I think we're done here." Nightwing turned as he began to walk away.

_As he began to walk away something just didn't sit right with him, the Joker seemed a little bit strange tonight. Before Dick took another step he turned back around and walked back up to the Joker._

"Alright Joker, enough games."

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite tall and dark vigilante comrade."

"What?"

"I must say I expected you a little sooner."

"Your not the Joker."

"Well aren't you demanding tonight."

_Dick had enough as he reached into the cage as he pulled the Joker toward him. When the Joker hit the cage his head fell to the ground as a recorder device is revealed._

"That's what I thought, officers!"

_When Nightwing turned around two of the police guards were running towards him holding metal bats. Nightwing leaped over both of them. When they both turned Nightwing thrust kicked one of them up against the cell. His body then fell to the ground. The other ran forward still swinging the bat. Nightwing easily dodged his attacks as he caught him with an elbow smashing blow. He to fell to the ground. Nightwing then turned his attention over to Kudo who was standing over the third officers body holding a crow bar._

"Wow." Nightwing said in an impressed tone as he clapped.

"I didn't do anything special like you did, I just put the pieces together."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember before we entered this room we saw the three dead bodies. We then entered this room to be welcomed by three guards."

"So what made you suspicious of them?"

"Their body language was nothing like any of the others, not to mention they were staring you down."

"So you hit him from behind before he could act?"

"Yep."

"I'm impressed none the less, Robin said you were an intellectual genius. I see he was right about you."

"I guess you can't know who to trust in this mad house." Shinichi joked with a slight laugh.

"Guess that just means we'll have to be on our toes, and not just figuratively." Nightwing said.

"So what's the plan, track down the Joker?"

"First I need to let Batman know the situation."

"Good call."

_Nightwing took the next few moments to chat with Batman. Their conversation lasted just a little under a minute._

"How'd he take the Joker news?"

"Basically told us to be careful, he wants to meet on the east end somewhere."

"I'm ready when you are."

"Let's go than shall we."

_At this point the inside of his boots were still a little wet. It didn't bother him to much. The good thing was the fact it didn't make any sounds when he walked._

"We're almost there." Robin said as he and Leonardo approached two large doors.

_Leonardo pushed one side as Robin pushed the other. When they got the doors opened they were surprised to see two inmates sitting at one of the many tables eating. The inmates quickly tried to reach for their weapons. Robin quickly disarmed the two inmates using birdrangs. Leonardo ran over lunging into the air as he preformed a spin kick while in mid air, while hitting a blow on both inmates on his landing. The two inmates got back to their feet. Leo quickly finished the job as Robin looked on with a smile. Out of nowhere a third inmate walks around the corner as he fires a couple rounds into the air. Both Leonardo and Robin look over at him._

"Perfect the head man will be pleased, I've got two of you. Hands in the air freaks!"

"Boo."

_The inmate turns around as he takes a clean shot to the face. Batman steps over his body as he makes his way over to the other two._

"Good job you two."

"What an entrance." Leo commented.

"He always tends to have that affect." Robin said.

"Both Nightwing and Shinichi are on their way here."

"So what's next?" Leo asked.

_Suddenly they are interrupted by a loud laugh over some speakers installed in the asylum._

"Joker." Both Batman and Robin said at the same time.

_"It's game time playa's, first round...lights out!" _ _The Joker laughed over the intercom._

_With that every single light in Arkham Asylum shuts off._

"Well, this should be fun." Leonardo said.

"This is strange even for the Joker." Robin said as he turned on his mini flash light.

"I have a feeling this isn't Joker's game." Batman said as he to switched on his mini flash light as well.

"Then who?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll know soon."

**To Be Continued**


	17. Arkham Asylum Part 3

**Greatest Detective**

**Chapter 17**

**Arkham As****yl****um Part 3**

_Robin flashed his light toward the far door looking to see if anyone was lurking nearby. He pivoted back around to see Batman in deep thought. Leonardo kept his attention toward the left to make sure no one came through the door. They waited as only the sound of the furnace could be heard. Nearly a minute passed by as one of the doors swung open. Robin flashed his light over as Shinichi and Nightwing entered._

"Glad you both made it in one piece, run into any trouble?" Leonardo asked.

"Actually it was pretty quite, no one in sight." Nightwing replied.

_Tim looked over to see Bruce was still deep in thought._

"What's wrong Batman?"

"Joker...he escaped Arkham three nights ago."

"Then why come back?" Robin questioned.

"So that's why you weren't surprised when I informed you Joker escaped, so he must of planted the decoy when he escaped." Nightwing said.

"So what's the plan?" Leonardo asked.

"We need to head back to the outside facility." Batman said.

_Batman lead the way as they went down the dark halls once more. Batman and Robin used their mini lights to keep a clear path. As the walked the sound of something being slammed echoed through the pipes followed by a laughter in the far distance. Two minutes passed by as they finally made it back outside. A smooth breeze blew past them as they caught sight of four officers standing next to a couple litten torches. It was dark out, the only source of light came from the moon above. They made their way over as they are greeted._

"Batman, boy is it good to see you."

"Why aren't the emergency back up lights operational?" Batman asked.

"Someone depowerd everything, even our back up systems."

"Think you can get them back up and running?" Another asked.

"That's the plan." Nightwing replied.

_Gun shots can be heard firing in the distance as one of the officers radio begins to vibrate. He answers it as the others wait_.

"They're in a shoot out with some of the inmates, they need back up." He informed.

"Where is the room which contains the back up systems?" Batman asked.

"Back near the east south end."

_The shooting in the distance fell silent._

"Nightwing I want you, the boy, and Leonardo to head over and try and get those lights operating."

"Gotcha."

"Robin you come with me."

_With that Batman and Robin headed toward the gun fire while Nightwing and the others headed back east_. _They entered the darkness of the halls yet again. Nightwing kept his ears perked as they walked forward. The dripping of water can be seen falling from the pipes to the ground not to far ahead. They came across a small puddle of water as Nightwing signaled for them to step over it. _

"Think we're almost there Nightwing?" Leonardo

"Not to far, we should almost be there."

_They came upon a steel door as Dick reached forward to open it. It was locked. Dick took a step back while taking a deep breathe. He lunged forward knocking the door down. They made their way down a stairwell leading straight to the basement._ _Suddenly flash lights from all sides flash upon them_.

"Joker said you freaks would show, smoke em!"

_Before anyone could react Leonardo reached for one of his swords as he sliced the ends of their guns off. Nightwing took advantage of this of this as he landed single blows to the face knocking each and everyone of the inmates down._

"Wow." Shinichi said surprised on how quick that scenario went.

_Nightwing scoured the room as he caught sight of the power box a couple feet away. He walked over as he pushed the lever up. Immediately a batch of dim red lights lit up the halls._

"Great, we went from totally dark to horror flick." Leonardo said.

"Better than no light." Dick laughed.

"Where do you think the Joker is hiding?" Shinichi questioned.

"Wherever he is we're going to find him." Nightwing said assuring.

"Hopefully before he finds us." Leonardo said.

"We better get moving."

"Where to?" Shinichi asked.

"Now that the emergency lights are back on I think it would be in our best interest to go check on the staff, and to make sure most of the high caliber prisoners are still resting in a cell."

"I'm with you on that one Nightwing." Leonardo said in agreement.

_They continued running through the grass as the gun fire came to a stop_ _yet again. Batman stopped in his tracks, Robin did the same. Batman signaled for them to move with caution. The shooting had stopped, but they had no idea what the outcome of the battle was. They slowly made their way around a stone wall as they came upon a few bushes. They pushed through as they caught glimpse of a few officers reloading. Batman's eyes narrowed._

"Looks like they are ok." Robin said as he stepped from the bushes.

"Robin wait." Batman said.

_Robin walked over to greet the officers as one of them turned around._

"Where are the inmates who took fire at you?" Robin asked.

_No one said a thing. Tim found this to be strange as he looked to his side to see a few dead bodies without any clothes, and in that split second everything snapped as he turned to see a gun pointed at his head. Batman lunged forward kicking the gunmen to the ground._

"Sorry for not realizing they were impersonating the fallen officers." Robin said as he reached for his staff.

"Don't worry to much about it Robin." Batman said as they jumped forward engaging the inmates.

_They quickly routed their opponents as Robin stashed his staff back into place._

"Guess we better warn the others that the inmates might be impersonating the officials." Robin said.

"Nightwing will see through it if that is the case."

_At that moment Batman's ear piece begins to vibrate as he answers the call._

"_Batman has Alfred tried to contact you?"_ _Nightwing radioed._

"No, he hasn't."

"_That's strange, there's something big going down in crime alley. Thank's to Dr. Melvin's_... _bzzzzzzzz rad..-io we have sligchrrrhhhhh...ht details, sounds like a street fight of some_ ..._bzzzzz ki_-_n_-_d."_

"Nightwing you're breaking up."

_He waited for a response but got none._

"Nightwing do you copy, Nightwing where is your current location?"

_He received the same results._

"Batman what's going on?" Robin asked.

_Batman tried radioing Alfred but got no response._

"I don't think I'm to sure Robin."

"This is crazy, we use hyper jumped systems. Someone must have hacked them."

"But why?" Batman thought.

"Who are we dealing with?" Robin asked not expecting an answer.

"We can't contact the other's either."

"Think we should try and find them?"

"No. Whoever is watching us wants us to waste as much time as possible, let's head toward the west end. I want to give Joker's cell a look myself."

_They watched as he paced back and forth. It was clear he was drowned in thought. He finally stopped as he looked over at the rest of them._

"This must be the doing of the Joker." Ms. Valenda finally said breaking the silence.

"Don't think so, this isn't his style to keep us in total suspense of his plan." Nightwing said.

"How do we know it's just the Joker, what if someone else is plotting against us. How else would so many know who I am." Kudo said.

"How indeed." A voice said from the floor above.

_They all directed their attention to the top of the stairs as Nightwing clenched his fists._

"Deathstroke." Nightwing hissed.

"I hope I haven't spoiled your little get together."

"What are you doing in Arkham?" Nightwing asked stepping forward.

"I was in Japan not so long ago, something very important to me was stolen."

"So that's what lead you there?" Nightwing asked.

"That is correct. So I traveled to Japan in search of the person who could have possibly taken it. My first sightings lead me to that of the Foot Ninja clan of thieves and assassins."

"Why, why go after them?"

"Isn't it obvious, the boy showed up at their door step, they took him in with open arms."

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing asked more confused than ever.

"You're referring to Robin aren't you?" Shinichi asked stepping in.

"Wait no, Robin would never join a group of this nature." Nightwing said looking toward Shinichi.

"Well he did, I was there with him. It wasn't until later we realized the intent of their service."

"Typical of Shredder." Leonardo commented.

"From the beginning you had no idea who had stolen from you, Robin's trip to Japan must have sparked your attention. You must have been keeping tabs on him, how else would you have known of his whereabouts."

"Very good detective, I always keep tabs on my closest enemies."

"The question that remains is what, what was stolen from you?" Shinichi asked.

"A good question indeed, a simple relic really. But it all really is a mute point now I've come for the turtle."

"What do you want with Leonardo?" Nightwing asked.

"Isn't it simple, to test and break down the very genetics which were used in his creation. I'm going to create the ultimate weapon."

"So...what if we say no?" Nightwing asked sarcastically.

_Deathstroke reached for his gun as he shot Dr. Andrews in the arm. He fell to the ground in pain as the other two doctors surrounded him._

"Consider that a warning shot, now if you will Leonardo, I have a schedule to keep."

"Let's dance." Leonardo said reaching for his swords.

"Foolish, but I like the confidence."

_Deathstroke leaped down as Leonardo and Nightwing took a step forward._

"Shinichi get back, we'll handle this!" Leonardo said.

_Deathstroke reached for his gun as Leonardo quickly knocked it from his hand with the use of one of his swords. Dick lunged forward with a kick as Deathstroke grabbed hold of his leg tossing him to the side. Leonardo threw a punch at him as he grabbed it twisting his arm._

"Is that the best you have to show?"

_Leonardo released the hold that was upon his arm as he kicked Deathstroke in the chest sending him back, as Nightwing tripped him to the ground from behind. He quickly flipped back to his feet throwing an electric wire at the two as they jumped to the side. It spun past them as it wrapped Shinichi shocking him._

"Shinichi!" Leo yelled.

_He yelled out in pain as the electricity fumed around him. His shirt and pants ripped apart as he fell to the ground unconscious. _

"Good night detective."

"Take him down, and hard!" Nightwing yelled.

"Really now, you of all people should know you can't beat me in a straight fight."

"Dosen't mean we can't try."

_Before anyone can make a move the door from behind swings open as Batman and Robin come storming in._

"Looks like the odds have stacked in your favor, until next time then." Deathstroke said with a slight nod dropping a smoke bomb to the ground.

"He's gone." Nightwing said half relieved.

"What happened?" Robin asked as he kneeled over Shinichi.

"Is he ok?" Leo asked in a worried tone.

"Deathstroke came and attacked us, he wanted to take Leonardo with him."

_Tim checked for a pulse and was glad to find he was breathing._ _Batman looked over to see a bleeding Dr. Andrews along with the other two._

"He'll be ok."

"Nightwing I want you to stay here and help aid the doctors, place Shinichi on that table over there." Batman pointed.

"What about me?" Leonardo asked.

"I want you to stay here for now."

"What about you and Robin?" Nightwing asked.

"We're going to head back to Joker's cell."

"Good call."

"Try your best to stop the bleeding, if Robin and I aren't back in ten I want you and Leonardo to head back outside."

"Sure thing."

_With that Batman and Robin walked forward as they pushed their way through the doors._ _They made their way down the bleak halls as they passed by multiple holding cells. The red lighting above blinked from time to time. They came upon the three dead bodies as they simply stepped to the side. They entered the room where Joker's cell was located_ _as Batman glimpsed around the room_.

"Batman I think I found something." Robin said as he walked over and picked up a mini broken test tube near the cell.

"Is there any traces of anything on there?" Batman asked.

"Looks like this tube might of contained the venom drug." Robin replied as he examined the tube.

_Batman walked over as he to took a look at it._

"It defiantly has traces of venom, a more potent sample. We can't really know for sure without taking it back to the cave."Batman said as he slipped the tube into his utility belt.

"Think Joker might be experimenting with venom?" Robin asked.

"Maybe...but I'm getting the feeling Deathstroke isn't the only visitor in Arkham."

"I feel like we're in a game of chess."

"I believe it's our turn to make a move. Come, let's head back to the lounge." Batman said.

_They made their way back as they are greeted by Dr. Melvin._

"You two find anything?"

"We found a tube with small traces of venom." Batman informed.

"How do you know?"

"After seeing the solution so many times, you can't miss it."

"How's Dr. Andrews doing?" Robin asked.

"We got the bleeding to stop, I think he'll be ok." Dr. Melvin said as he lead them over.

_Dr. Andrews stood over Shinichi, looking him over_.

"Doctor how is his condition?" Batman asked.

"It's really incredible, he suffered little to no damage. He should regain conscious soon."

"That's good to hear." Robin said.

"_Must have something to do with energy swap he received from Kal." Batman thought to himself._

"Have you located the Joker yet?" Ms. Valenda asked walking over.

"We're working on it." Robin informed.

"Good, the quicker we get him back in a cell the better."

_Leonardo makes his way over with Nightwing close behind._

"I'm going to head to the lab room, it's not to far from here." Batman said.

"I'll go with you." Robin stated.

"I'm going to find where the signal jammer is. Can't pick it up from here, that must mean it's down in the Arkham sewers." Nightwing said.

"How do you figure?" Dr. Melvin asked.

"One of the best places to hide something like that, very secluded."

"Take Leonardo with you. I trust it you will watch over Shinichi?" Batman asked looking to Dr. Andrews.

"Yes of course, I'll make sure he dosen't do to much moving around when he awakes."

"Thanks Doctor."

_From there the four split into their groups as they went in opposite directions. Leonardo and Nightwing made their way back to the outside area as they came upon a metal door clamped into the ground. They glimpsed over at each other then down. They both grabbed separate sides of the door as they plowed it open. _

"There's no telling what could be down there, Leo." Nightwing began.

"I'll be on full alert. Don't forget we have each-others backs." Leonardo said as he jumped down into the sewer.

_Nightwing jumped in after him_. _A little water splashed up at them as they touched ground_.

"So where will we look first?" Leonardo asked.

"We'll just walk through, scouring the walls ofcourse."

"Sounds simple enough."

_They walked forward as observed the walls as well as the ceiling hoping they'd find what they were looking for. As they walked the sound of water can be heard in the near distance. _

_The door slid open as the two of them entered. Batman walked over as he turned one of the computers on. He then handed Robin the test tube as he put it into a larger one. They scanned the components diagnosing the chemical._

"It's venom based alright, but I don't think it's consumed through penetration of the needle." Robin said.

"You're right, it it needs to be inhaled to have affect."

"So what exactly does it do?" Robin asked.

_The computer continued to collaborate the data as the two detectives looked on._

"Bingo." Robin said as the final results came in.

"It seems this new solution of venom stresses the body, starting with the organs."

"Which would lead to a cardiac shut down, then death."

"That's exactly right Robin. We need to find whoever is holding this weapon, and now."

_The water they had heard earlier finally came into view. It was swirling out of a pipe into a ditch leading further into the sewers. Leo looked downward then toward Nightwing._

"So what's the plan, we heading down there?"

"Shhhhhh...you hear that?"

_Leonardo stood as he listened to his surroundings. It was faint but he could hear it to. It was the sound of something beeping._

"Think it could be the problem to our communication."

"Maybe, but we need to find where it's coming from."

_At that very second a cage door quickly fell toward the ground from where they had come. Leonardo quickly rolled under before it hit._

"Great, a trap." Nightwing exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there." Leo stated.

_At that very second something jumped out of the water as it slammed Nightwing's head up against the cage rendering him unconscious._

"Killer Croc." Leo said.

"I have your scent locked in turtle. One down three to go." Killer Croc said as he grabbed Nightwing by his leg and dragged him into the water.

"Damn."

**To Be Continued**


	18. Arkham Asylum Part 4

_Greatest Detective_

_Chapter 18_

_Arkham Asylum Part 4_

_He looked on as he printed out the results of their findings. Robin stuck the slip of paper into his utility belt as Batman stood up from the chair._

"We need to try and get the communicator's back up, we might be able to send Oracle the results." Batman said.

"Yea, then she can further dissect the elements used."

_Suddenly the sound of a gun being loaded can be heard as Tim and Bruce directed their attention toward the door way. A couple inmates armed with weaponry blocked their passage _

_way._

"The Batman and Robin, time for your medicine." One of them informed.

"Good luck with that." Robin said as he and Batman went on the attack.

_They took aim as they shot. Batman tossed tear gas to the ground as he and Robin quickly put on their gas masks. Robin jumped over the inmates as he kicked them from behind. Batman disarmed them all, knocking them to the ground as he did._ _Suddenly the sound of a loud stomp can be heard down the hall._

"Uh oh, that dosen't sound good."

"Hope you're ready." Batman said as they headed in that direction.

_He had back tracked a little but found himself to be lost in what seemed to be a maze. Leonardo looked from side to side as he heard a screeching sound._

"_What was that?"_

_Leonardo made his way into that direction as he turned the corner. It was dark, but a sighting of many pipes could be seen. He heard what sounded like a slight laugh as he walked forward. The current of the water can be heard flowing through the pipes. He heard a light tapping sound as he turned to his side. There was nothing there. Something ran by as Leo looked forward down the hall. He pulled out one of his swords as he went forward. He slowly made his way down the hall holding his sword tight in hand. Leo turned the corner with his sword pointed outward as he saw something run around yet another corner._

"_Was that a cape,_ _is someone watching me?" Leo thought to himself._

_He then heard a loud cracking sound as he ran forward turning the corner. He looked straight to find a dead end_.

"Can't be, I could have sworn." Leonardo began as he noticed a ladder connected to the wall.

_He walked over as he looked straight up to see a passage way leading back to the main floor._

"_Was someone following, or were they just leading me out?"_

_The thumping sound got louder as they approached a door at the end of the hall. They walked forward as the door automaticly slid to the side. _

"What is that thing?" Robin asked as they looked over at a ten foot robot.

_It was made of black stainless steel with a red bullet proof glass head. It looked into the direction of Batman and Robin as it fired a mini missile at them. They jumped in separate directions as the wall nearby smashed open._

"What's the plan?" Robin asked.

"Locate and disarm all weapons." Batman instructed

_They ran forward as the robot shot flames from it's left hand. As they jumped to the side it began to fire bullets from it's fingers on the right side. Robin slid under the flames then leaped up with his staff firmly in hand jamming in the fingers in. Batman threw an ice tablet at the other arm completely freezing it. Another mini missile appeared on it's left shoulder._

"Robin get down!" Batman said as he tossed a batarang at the missile before it could launch.

_The robots shoulder blasted open as it fell to the ground as flames surrounded it._

"What was that all about?" Robin asked.

"Good question."

_At that second the chest of the robot popped open as a man dressed in a tuxedo wearing shades jumped out landing a couple feet away from the two._

"The dynamic duo, you've impressed me thus far."

_With that he lunged in the air knocking both of them in the chest. Batman threw the first punch as the man zipped behind him grabbing him by his cape and slamming his knee up against his spine. Robin ran over as he did a spin kick. The man ducked under then tripped Robin when he landed to his feet. Batman tried to reach for a batarang but felt nothing._

"Looking for something?"

_Batman and Robin looked over to see he had stripped them of their utility belts. He dropped both belts to the ground as a large smirk came upon his face._

"Don't tell me that's all you have to show."

_Robin jumped up as he ran forward. As he got in closer he threw a punch which the man caught in his hand._

"Really boy, you can't get any more predictable than that."

"Nothing but a simple misdirection maneuver." Robin said as a smile came upon his face.

_Within that split second the man felt himself get hammered from behind sending him spinning to the ground. He looked up to see Batman and Robin standing over him._

"I'll admit you two make an ingenious duo." The man said as he flipped back to his feet while yanking a chain out of his jacket.

_He swung it in mid air as Robin caught sight of a sharp blade on the end of it._

"Let's say we have ourselves a round three."

_At that moment Leonardo jumped into the room from the blasted wall._

"Leonardo what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Heard all the commotion."

"Leonardo." The man said as he faced the ninja turtle.

_Leo took a step back as he recognized who the man was._

"Agent Bishop."

"Pleasure you remember me. I take it my accomplice lead you back up here, so sorry that other vigilante wasn't able to make it."

"What did you do to Nightwing?" Batman asked.

"I did nothing to him, that animal took him."

"It was Killer Croc." Leonardo informed.

"How do you know all this, you and Croc under some business agreement?" Robin asked.

"No such thing, let's just say I have an extra set of eyes and ears in this Asylum."

"You're coming with us." Leonardo said taking a step forward.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Yah..we'll see about that." Leonardo said as he winged out his swords.

_Agent Bishop swings his chain over at Leonardo who slightly tilts his body dodging the blade. He then swings it over at Robin who ducks down as he slices the wall. He continues the motion as he takes a shot at Batman who grabs the end of his weapon and rips the blade off._

"Enough." Batman said.

_A couple gun shot's go off as they all direct their attention back to the destroyed wall to see yet another visitor. A big smile comes upon Agent Bishop's face._

"Meet Kaitou Kid, my partner in crime." Agent Bishop informed.

"The sewer...you were the one down there?" Leonardo half asked.

"Yes."

"What kind of game are you two playing?" Batman asked.

"Batman and Robin." Kaitou Kid began as he looked over at them.

"In the flesh." Robin said.

"It's finally good to meet you both, heard so many stories."

"Why are you doing this?" Robin asked.

"We'd love to stay and talk, but we have something to attend." Agent Bishop said as he walked up next to Kaitou.

"Where are you going?" Leonardo asked.

"Once you retrieve your friend meet us in the heart of Gotham, you won't miss us." Agent Bishop said.

"Until then." Kaitou Kid added as the two of them ran off.

_A moment of silence flows by as the three stand in silence. Leonardo reaches back as he tucks his swords back into their pouch._ _Batman and Robin both snapped their utility belts back on as well._

"So we're just going to let them get away?" Leonardo asked.

"Don't worry about it, Batman placed a tracer on him in our little scuffle." Robin informed.

"Should of known." Leonardo said with a sigh of relief.

"So where exactly was Nightwing abducted?" Batman asked.

"Down below, we came across a large pit which lead deeper into the sewers."

"I know where it is."

"Where do you think Croc took him?" Leonardo asked.

"His lair, first we need to see how Shinichi is doing." Batman said.

_Robin nodded in agreement. They all stepped over the ruble where the wall had been shot as they made their way back into the halls. They moved rather quickly, they knew something was about to go down in the city._ _A newly question then came to mind, what were Kaitou Kid and Agent Bishop doing in Arkham Asylum?_

_ They made their way back to the health center surprised to see a newly dressed Shinichi up and about._

"Did I miss anything?" Shinichi asked as he caught sight of his three allies.

"He's healed rather quickly, it's really incredible. Very rare indeed." Dr. Andrews said.

"Where is Nightwing?"

"Killer Croc has him, but I want you to stay here." Batman said.

"No way, I can take care of myself. Besides we're all in this together."

_Batman pulled Shinichi to the side where no one else could hear their conversation._

"Your safety is one of my top concern's Shinichi Kudo. Not just for you but Conan as well."

"Batman...I."

"I'll be held accountable if anything happens to you. If you're unable to make it back to Japan in one piece what do you think the media will come up with?"

_No one says a word for the next few seconds_.

"We came in as a unit, we finish, and leave as one." Shinichi said confidently.

_Bruce and Shinichi gave each other a long hard look. _

"Robin keep a good eye on him when we go down below." Batman said looking over.

"Sure thing." Tim said in agreement.

_Shinichi couldn't help but_ _smil_e, _Batman was going to let him continue to tag along._

"Dr. Andrews stay on full alert, we're going after Croc."

"Yes of course."

_Leonardo lead the way as they headed back into the dark halls. They quickly made their way into the sewers as they came upon the large cage door. Batman and Robin reached into their utility belts as they pulled out laser pens. They slowly melted the top hinges of the door off as they kicked it to the ground. _

"Down there, that's where Killer Croc took him."

_One at a time they all jumped down into the dark pit which lead to Killer Croc's lair. As they walked on they were sure not to make to much splash noises with all the water that surrounded them. Robin looked over at Shinichi from time to time making sure everything was ok._

"How far is Killer Croc's lair from here?" Leonardo softly asked.

"If memory serves me right we should be about a minute away." Batman replied

_As they continued to walk they came upon a large gate blocking their path. Batman looked down to see that it was unlocked. Killer Croc had defiantly recently just gone by. Batman moved the gate door to the side as they all entered. They continued on as they took a left at the end of the hall. Leo looked forward as he caught sight of a large room just down the hall._ _Batman signaled for them to move on with extra caution. They were very close._

"We're here." Batman said as they entered a large room.

_The walls were made up of a grey stone of some kind and there was water surrounding the outside parts of the walk way. In the middle of the room Nightwing stood hanging upside down by a rope. He was shirtless but still had his gloves and bottoms on._

"This has to be a trap." Shinichi thought to himself.

_Batman pointed for everyone to stay put as he walked forward. As he walked Bruce reached for one of his batarangs. He came up next to Dick as he slowly looked from side to side. He then quickly cut the rope that held Nightwing up by his ankles and released a cloth which was tied to his mouth._

"Nightwing what happened, where is Killer Croc?" Batman asked.

"_He..he's...he's went with De..Deathstroke."_ Nightwing informed in a weak tone.

"Stay with me now, where did they go?" Batman asked.

"Gotham streets, said..diamond..for the weapon..ss." Nightwing said with as he fainted out.

_Batman lifted him up into his arms as he made his way back over to the other's._

"He's been drugged, need to get him back to the cave."

"Where's Killer Croc?" Robin asked.

"According to Nightwing, he ran off with Deathstroke."

"Croc and Slade, now that's a combination I didn't see coming." Robin said.

"We don't have time to spare, let's go."

_With that they made their way back to the main floor. Batman tapped a button on his utility belt sending for the Batmobile. They walked over as they entered the elevator which took them to the entrance floor level. Robin pushed the large doors open as they made their way back onto the front lawn of the facility._

"Feel's good to be out of there." Shinichi said.

"What's our first move Batman?" Leonardo asked.

"We need to access the situation that is taking place in crime alley, then we'll make a move." Batman answered.

"So we're heading to the bat cave?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes." Batman replied as he placed Nightwing's body into the passenger seat.

_Leonardo hoped onto his bike as he drove after the Batmobile. Robin stepped onto his bike as Shinichi sat behind him._

"Hold on tight." Robin said.

"Let her rip boy wonder."

_With that they drove off into the city ahead._

To Be Continued


	19. End Game

_**Greatest Detective**_

_**Chapt**__**er 19**_

_**End Game**_

_They drove down the streets as a cloud of smoke can be seen flowing into the night sky. They continued on as they quickly made their way back to the cave as they parked their vehicles. Batman hopped out of the Batmobile, he then walked over to the other side and pulled Dick Grayson out. The other's followed him up the stairs as they caught sight of Heiji Hattori and Alfred by the super computer. _

"Master Wayne what ever has happened to Grayson?"

"He was poisoned."Shinichi informed.

"Where have you guys been, there's a big brawl going down in the city." Heiji said.

"We were busy taking care of some of our patients." Shinichi said.

_Heiji gave him an awkward look, it was clear he had no idea what he was talking about. Batman placed Nightwing onto one of the tables as Alfred began to look him over. Bruce then walked over as he took a seat at the computer._

"Computer give me insight on the city."

_Within a few seconds a couple shots of the city popped up onto the screen. There was havoc in each shot. The destruction of buildings, people fighting, gun fire._

"Alfred do you have any idea what provoked this activity?" Tim asked.

"Heiji has been monitoring it much closer, but it seems it all started with an explosion in down town."

"The Joker." Batman said as caught sight of the clown prince on the screen.

_He examined the vehicle Joker stood on as the computer gave a further description of the weapon._ _Batman stood up from his chair as he walked over and reloaded on a couple utilities. Robin did the same. The two of them headed back over,_

"I just contacted Don, they said they'll meet us down there." Leonardo informed.

"Good, you four know Agent Bishop better than I. We could really benefit from your experience with him." Batman said.

"Ok guys, what's really going on?" Heiji asked.

"Don't really have time to explain." Robin said.

"Batman I want to come along." Shinichi said.

"Kudo are you crazy, this isn't exactly your element of expertise." Heiji said.

"You can come." Batman answered.

_Everyone looked on with a surprised look, none more so than Shinichi himself._

"What did you say?"

"I said you can come. I have a plan." Batman said with a smile.

"What about me, you want me to stick around and inform you from here?" Heiji asked.

"No, I have an assignment for you as well." Batman said as he walked over to a cabinet.

_He felt around as he pulled out some kind of device. Batman walked over as Heiji lifted a brow._

"Tell me Heiji how good are you with numbers and combinations?" Batman asked.

"One of my stronger areas."

"Think you can handle the bat bike?"

_Heiji directed his attention to the corner as he caught sight of the expo caliber looking vehicle._

"Most defiantly." He replied with a little excitement in his voice.

"This is a Cryptographic Sequencer." Batman said as he handed it to Heiji who looked it over.

"What does it do?"

"I'll explain through the radio we need to get moving. Shinichi you will ride with me." Batman said as they walked over to the Batmobile.

_They jumped in as the top slid shut. The belts automaticly buckled them down._

"Nice." Shinichi said.

_Batman pressed a couple buttons as he talked into the system._

"Is everyone connected?" Batman asked.

"_Loud and clear." Leo said_

"_All here boss."_

"_Ready for further instructions." Heiji radioed._

_With that Batman pressed down as they blasted off. Everyone followed close behind._

"Alright everyone the object is to retrieve any of the diamonds. Here's the plan." Batman began.

_The sky was filled with the smoke dust from the city below further darkening the city . He laughed on as he watched the destruction of the city unfold around him. He stood on_ _top what appeared to be a large tank of some kind. It was all black with strips of green on the sides. His laughs turned into a smile as people ran by in fear._

"This city is mine." Joker said as the swat team surrounded him

"Give it up Joker, you're surrounded and have no way out."

"You humor me with your stand up comedy." Joker replied.

"This is your last chance Joker, surrender!"

_Joker laughed at this as his head flew back._

"Do your worst." Joker said in a grim tone.

"Fire!"

_With that they took aim and fired. The bullets exploded a couple yards before they reached Joker. One of the officers then pulled out a rocket launcher as he took a shot. It exploded before it reached Joker sending everyone flying back._

"Is that all folks?" Joker asked as he looked over at the scene of turmoil.

_Joker looked up into the air as he caught sight of a helicopter heading into his direction. He put a hand over his eyes as it came in closer._

"Hmmm never seen that brand before, defiantly not military." Joker said as the helicopter landed.

_The main door swung open as men dressed in black battle suits stormed out. A few seconds later Agent Bishop walked out with a large smile on his face._

"Hello Joker, I think you have something of mine." Agent Bishop said as he noticed the black gem attached to the end of the tank.

"Have we met?" Joker asked.

"No but I'm sure you won't forget me if you don't hand over the gem."

"Are you sure, could have sworn we robbed a bank together a couple years back, no, no, we planted a bomb at a subway station."

"You have five seconds to give me what I want clown."

"Pity, and here I thought we could be friends."

"One."

"Woh hoooo, I love countdowns!"

"Two."

"Nice tie by the way."

"Three."

"Few seconds to go!"

"Fire!" Agent Bishop yelled.

_His men fired their laser guns_. _Their shots are deflected in all directions. Agent Bishop and his men ducked for cover._

"A force field, he's got the most powerful one of the gems." Agent Bishop said as he looked down at the one he had in his possession.

_Joker began to laugh once more as Agent Bishop came from behind a car. He adjusted his tie as he walked closer over to Joker._

"What's wrong, run out of words tough guy." Joker commented.

"Not exactly, I had something in mind."

"A partnership?" Joker asked.

"Yes, as business associates we'd share equal partnership in a program runned and funded by myself."

_Joker rubbed his chin as he thought about the proposition._

"I have clients that ample up to nearly unlimited resources. So what do you say?" Agent Bishop asked.

"Let's just say I'm thinking about it."

_Suddenly a large truck came driving down the street. It had a missile on the top of it as it came to a stop a few yards away from the two._

"What now." Agent Bishop said as he turned to face the vehicle

_The side of the door slid open as Kingpin and Deathstroke stepped out along with a couple armed men._

"I think you both have what I want." Kingpin said.

"And what exactly is that?" Agent Bishop asked sarcasticly.

"One of you has the other half of the red gem of the east, and to top it off the other two stones."

"If that's what you want come and get it." Agent Bishop said as his men walked up next to him.

"As you wish, kill these insufficient fools." Kingpin ordered.

_The two groups engaged in battle as Kingpin and Joker looked on. Deathstroke immediately directed his attention to Agent Bishop who did the same. Deathstroke pulled out his sword as he swung it forward, Agent Bishop caught it in between his chain as he tossed it to the side. He then jumped back as he wrapped the chain around his hand. Deathstroke jumped at him as Agent Bishop planted one on the side of his face sending him to the ground._

"How creative." Deathstroke said as he flipped back to his feet.

_He threw a flash grenade at Agent Bishop blinding him for that very second. Deathstroke took advantage as he jumped forward kicking him to the ground. Before he can make his move yet another vehicle comes booming down the street._

"Batman." Joker says with anticipation.

_The Batmobile comes to a stop as everyone begins shooting at it. They stopped a few seconds later as Deathstroke slowly walked over_."

"Come on out Batman."

_With that the top of the Batmobile slid open as everyone became wide eyed. There was no one in the Batmobile._

"Where's the damn bat?" One yelled.

"A little trickery can always be a little fun."

_Everyone turned to see Shinichi Kudo walk from behind a car holding a remote in his hand._

"What is that you're holding boy?" Deathstroke asked.

"A remote that controls the Batmobile, just a little distraction to get all of your attention." Shinichi said as Kingpin felt someone grab the half stone out of his upper pocket.

_He quickly turned to see Leonardo flip away_ _over next to Shinichi. Agent Bishop is kicked from behind as he roles to the ground. He reaches into his pocket to feel the crystal white gem was gone._ _He flipped onto his back to see Robin was the one who knocked him from behind._

"Looking for something?" Robin asked standing over him as he dropped the gem into his utility belt.

_Joker began to clap as he laughed uncontrollable on how quick the tables turned._

"Get them!" Kingpin yelled.

_At that very second Batman glided down into the middle of the action as everyone stopped in their tracks._

"Enough!" Batman said.

"This is turning out to be better than I could have imagined." Joker said.

"Joker I know the weapon you possesses is a satellite driven machine."

"Oh you do now, then you know just how much damage I could do."

"Hand the diamond over now and we'll be sure to give you a nice new cell with extra cushings." Shinichi said.

"So the detective has jokes."

"Joker it's over, your completely surrounded." Batman said.

_Joker looked everyone over as a serious look came upon his face._

"And who's going to stop me?" Joker asked as he pulled a remote from his pocket.

"So where should I hit first, Washington, New York, no...how about Japan." Joker said with an evil grin directing his attention over toward Shinichi.

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me, I'll wipe out everyone you ever cared about. I'll set the diameter to low so we can have a little fun with it."

_Kingpin and Agent Bishop's men took fire as Batman jumped behind a truck._ _Batman kneeled down as he pressed down on his codec piece._

"Heiji are you almost there?"

"_Yea it's in sight, hold on the bridge is going up."_

"Damn." Batman mumbled.

"_I think I can make it." Heiji replied._

"No, pull back."

_He got no response._

"Heiji, Heiji...Heiji!"

_The next second Bruce heard a loud scream as horror came upon his face. The seconds that followed were that of laughs._

"_Woooh hoooh, I think I'm cut out for this hero gig!"_

"Are you ok?" Batman asked.

"_Perfect, you should of seen my landing, a couple skid marks but other than." Heiji radioed as he is cut off._

"Hurry Heiji we're running out of time, we'll hold him off as long as we can."

"Sure thing Batman, Hattori out."

_Batman looked up as they continued firing on. Robin jumped over the car as he landed next to Batman. Shinichi joined them shortly after._

"Did Heiji make it yet?" Shinichi asked

"Not quite, but he's less than a mile away." Batman said.

"What about Joker?" Shinichi asked.

"We can't really hurt him, so the best we can do is distract him until we can find a way to either lower or disarm his defenses." Robin said.

_Batman nodded in agreement. With that both Batman and Robin jumped over the car as they went back into action. Joker took aim as he fired out what seemed to be a red energy of some kind. It hit a few men melting them into nothing. Robin clenched his teeth and fists at this as he threw a birdarang only to be deflected by the force field._

_ He finally came to a stop staring up at the large tower. Heiji ran into the building as he bumped into a few people._

"Watch where you're going." One man said.

_Heiji quickly made his way into the elevator as he hit 150._

"_I hope this elevator is one of the faster moving ones." Heiji thought to himself as the elevator went up._

_Joker fired yet again as Leonardo jumped over the blast as it hit and blew up a pick up truck a few yards away. People fled from the scene as screams filled the air._

"Why can't you fools stay still, I hate my prey all squirmy." Joker said as he took a shot at Deathstroke who rolled out of the way.

_Suddenly the sound of a loud engine can be heard as a large armored truck comes flying down the street. Leonardo looks up as a smile comes to his face. The truck stops as Raphael and Michaelangelo hopped out of the truck holding some unique looking weaponry._

"Raph, Mikey, what are those things?" Leo asked as they stepped up next to him.

"These bad boys use electrical currents as their projectile." Raphael said as he took fire at the Joker.

_Mikey did the same. Joker laughed at their attempts._

"What the shell, we can't penetrate past his defenses." Raphael said.

"I think it's time for the consequences for... for your laughable attempts at stopping me." Joker laughed as he looked down at his remote.

_Joker typed in a 'y' and 'x' factor as his rail gun aimed upward. He laughed as it took fire._

"Joker no!" Batman yelled.

_The blast flew a couple miles away as it blew up the cities main train station._

"I wonder how many died in that little bout." Joker questioned.

"This guy really is sick." Shinichi thought to himself.

_He finally made it to floor one hundred fifty. Once their he looked in all directions as sweat ran down the side of his face._

"Come on, come on...where's the door leading toward the roof." Heiji panicked as he continued to look.

_He made his way down the hall as he came upon a door._

"Here we are!"

_Heiji pushed it open as he ran up the small fleet of stairs. He made his way onto the roof as he looked down to see the view below._

"Wow...I can see the whole city from here."

_Heiji then turned around and looked up to locate a batch of satellites. He quickly pulled out the Cryptographic Sequencer but got no signal._

"To far away, guess I'll have to climb up to get a little closer." Heiji said as he wiped the sweat from the side of his face.

_Deathstroke leaped forward trying to slice through the Joker's defenses. The energy field sent him flying back as he hit the ground._

"Hand over the diamond you maniac, that way it can be in the hands of someone who can foster it's true capabilities." Kingpin said.

_Joker laughed at this comment as he shot another blast. It flew into the air as it took_ _off._

"What did you do this time?" Robin asked.

"I never did like the town mayor, let's just say his office has seen better days."

"Raphael did Donatello get my message?" Batman asked.

"Yes, he should be heading over there now." Raph said.

_Joker paced back and forth on top of the tank as thoughts ran through his mind._

"Where should I strike next, oh yes, Japan." Joker said looking over at Shinichi.

"Joker please."

"You're right that's to complex, we need to keep it simple. I'll just take out the Mouri residents."

"How, how does he know?" Shinichi said as panic came over him.

"Hey Joker over here, bet you can't hit me." Robin said as he jumped onto a car.

"You trying to distract me boy, it's not going to work!" Joker yelled as he pushed down on the button.

"No!" Shinichi yelled as he flew in the path of the beam as he took the hit sending him flying into a building nearby.

"Shinichi!" Robin yelled as he ran over

_Robin stood over the ruble as he moved the bricks to the side to find Shinichi laying their. He was shaking all over. His shirt had been blasted off. Tim reached down as he rested Shinichi's head onto his hand._

"Didn't realize the kid had flight capabilities, I sent him packing." Joker laughed.

"Shinichi." Tim whispered.

"Ti...Tim."

"I'm here buddy."

"Did I...m?"

"You did good Kudo."

_Shinichi's head fell to the side as his eyes closed. Tim looked his body over, it wasn't looking good. The next second he heard the laughter of the Joker as he stood back to his feet._

"Hang in there." Robin said.

"Now, now, he only delayed their deaths by a couple last words and a drop line." Joker said as he pressed down on the button once more.

_Nothing happened. He tried again and got the same results._

"Surprise." Batman said.

"What did you do?" Joker yelled.

"The satellite dishes are jammed in Gotham for the time being, you've lost Joker." Batman answered.

"If I can't destroy cities and states at least I'll have the luxury of destroying you all." Joker said as he took aim firing at all who surrounded him.

"Now what?" Leonardo asked as they all jumped around dodging beams.

"We wait it out until the second part of our plan kicks in." Robin said as a beam blew inbetween them.

_Joker enraged shot on as Kingpin and Deathstroke jumped back into Kingpin's car along with his group of men. Agent Bishop did the same as he and his men took off in the helicopter._

"So much for the help." Mikey said.

"Don't worry about it Mikey, we just need to stall." Raphael said as he dodged another beam.

"Stay spreaded out, that will keep him on his toes." Batman said as he side flipped over a beam.

_He continued to fire on getting more and more blur minded with each miss._ _This went on for minutes. In the air above a hot air balloon flew not to far above as Joker caught sight of it as he fired away. Just before the beam hit someone jumped out of the air balloon as they came flowing down on a sky glider._

"Dony." Leo said.

"A hot air balloon, that's the air transportation you told me about?" Batman asked giving Mikey a WTH look.

"Yea dude, we use it all the time." Mikey replied.

_Joker continued to fire as he tried to hit Donatello who flew around on the glider dodging the beams. _

"Stay still you freak!" Joker yelled as he increased the diameter and fired.

_He caught the side of Donatello's wing as he came spinning toward the ground. He hit the side of a car as he bounced off rolling to the ground. Joker aimed his weapon over at Donatello who looked up._

"What did you think you were doing, trying to drive me nuts?"

"No just giving my pal enough time to de-charge your signal based systems." Donatello said.

"What?"

_Joker looked from side to side. He then turned around to see Heiji a couple feet away on a knee holding the Cryptographic Sequencer._

"No, I'll kill you before you can finish!"

"Good plan, if I hadn't finished just a few seconds ago." Heiji said with a smirk.

_At that second Joker turned to run as he is met by a booming blow which knocks him unconscious._

"Now to take this maniac back to the Asylum." Batman said standing over his body

_Batman stepped over as he ripped the diamond from the tank as someone jumped down at him from the light pole above. Batman grabbed them in mid air as he slammed them onto the tank._

"Kaitou Kid." Batman said.

_Kaitou Kid kicked Batman in the chest as he flipped to the ground._

"I look forward to seeing you soon detectives." He said as he glanced back at both Batman and Robin.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know Robin." Batman said as he picked the diamond up and stuck it into his belt.

"Heiji how did you get here?" Robin asked as he walked over.

"Donatello picked me up near the satellite tower after I jammed the signal. With the the air balloon ofcourse."

"So you flew around him using an air glider before you came in sight... clever." Robin commented.

"Good work soldier, I'm impressed." Batman said as he placed his hand on Heiji's shoulder.

"Thanks Batman, you don't know how it feels to hear those words."

_The rest of the group walked over as Leonardo handed the half diamond he had taken from Kingpin to Batman. Bruce stuck it into his utility belt as well._

"You all were adequate tonight." Batman said.

"We need to do this more often dude, we totally rocked Joker like a crying toddler who lost his beater." Mikey said.

_Everything fell silent after that comment._

"...Ok then." Heiji said finally breaking the silence."

"I'm going to take Joker back to the Asylum, Robin take Shinichi back to the cave." Batman said as he grabbed Joker's body and headed toward the Batmobile.

"We can load his body into the battle shell." Donatello offered.

"Thanks Don." Robin said.

"What happened to Kudo?" Heiji asked.

"He took a nice hit." Leonardo said.

"I think we all took a little beating tonight." Robin said as they all laughed.

_A laugh which marked their long and successful journey._

_He felt around. His body was numb and it took more energy than usual to open his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling as he turned his head to catch sight of a window. It was warm, he then felt he was under a blanket. The door to his other side opened. He turned his head as everything snapped back to him._

"Hey welcome back." He softly spoke.

"Heiji...my...my voice."

"You reverted back."

"Where's Tim and the other's?"

"In Gotham, we're back in Japan Kudo."

_His head went numb, it's almost as if it all was just one big dream._ _A dream which had not been given a true ending._

"They ran tests on you, you're going to be ok." Heiji said.

"How long was I out?" Conan asked.

"Five days, we just flew in this morning."

"I wish I could have said goodbye."

_The two friends stared at each other, neither one moving. Heiji then turned as he made his way over to the door. He looked back then walked into the hall._

"Ran, Conan is awake!" Heiji yelled down the hall.

_Her foot steps can be heard as he lays his head back staring up at the ceiling once more._ _Maybe some adventures have no true ending, but rather a new one._

_Nearly six months passed by. The city was still reconstructing, but for the most part everything was heading back to normal. They sat in the cave going over some evidence for a case they were working on. Tim walked over as he stood behind Bruce who was on the computer._

"Any closer to finding who designed the new venom substance?" Robin asked

"It was created in a warehouse south-east of the docks, now all I need to do is find out who occupied it February 4th through the 5th of October."

"Good, we better find these guy's before they unleash it into a public place."

_Bruce sat up from the computer as he made his way over to his suit_,_ suiting up._

"Hey Bruce, what did you ever do with those diamonds?" Tim asked.

_Bruce walked over as he opened a a cabinet as he pulled out a silk cloth. He placed it on the counter as he rolled it open_

"So that's where you have been hiding them." Tim said as he looked over at his mentor.

_Something was wrong, Tim could see it in Bruce's face._

"What's wrong Bruce?"

_Bruce reached down as he grabbed the black gem. He walked over as he held it up to the light. Tim looked at him, confused on what was going on. Bruce then slammed the gem to the ground._

"Bruce what was that...hold on." Tim said as he looked down to see the gem had not broken into pieces.

"What is that?" Tim asked.

"Hard plastic." Bruce said.

"Where is the real one."

"Tim suit up, we're going hunting."

"For what?"

"It makes sense now, why the boy jumped at me."

_Tim slid on his body suit and gloves._

"Ok now you've lost me." Tim said as he put on his boots.

"With the distraction he must have swapped the decoy for the real one, he said he'd see us soon." Bruce continued.

_Tim swung his cape into place as he looked forward_.

"So who's on the agenda tonight?" Tim asked as the mask went into place.

"That diamond is dangerous Tim, we need to get it back. And _Kaitou Kid_ has it."

_A new adventure is always set in motion._

_**The End**_


End file.
